Nuevos esquemas, nuevos alumnos, nuevos problemas
by Rosirinoa
Summary: La primavera en la Academia Cross trae con ella nuevos alumnos que causarán diferentes reacciones entre los estudiantes del instituto. Habrá nuevas y curiosas situaciones que causarán cada uno de ellos y algunas rivalidades que harán las cosas más interesantes. Contiene OC!
1. Chapter 1

La noche comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo sobre la Academia Cross. No había muchos estudiantes debido a las vacaciones de primavera ¡Dos semanas enteras sin clases y sin tarea! La mayoría de los estudiantes aprovecharon para ir a visitar a sus familias, después de todo, la opción de permanecer en el campus sólo estaba disponible para los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, por obvias razones. Sólo pocos alumnos se quedaron durante esas fechas, pero aprovecharon la oportunidad para dejar su usual discreción como vampiros a un lado; después de todo no había que cuidarse de que los alumnos de la Clase Diurna descubrieran su secreto.

El director Cross estaba leyendo los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio y Yuuki le estaba ayudando a hacer los papeleos usuales de la escuela. Era la mitad del año escolar, y algunas solicitudes de ingreso habían sido recibidas.

-¡Tenemos bastantes solicitudes para ser estas fechas!- El director se veía muy contento al respecto e hizo algunas anotaciones en los papeles. -Pero…la mayoría son de chicas- su expresión cambió de alegría a desconcierto.

-Supongo que es porque nuestros "estudiantes especiales" se han vuelto bastante populares en la ciudad- A Yuuki eso le pareció gracioso y sonrió mientras revisaba los formularios.

-Quizá deberíamos incrementar la población de estudiantes masculinos… ¡Sí, esa sería una buena idea! ¿Qué opinas, Kiryu-kun?

Zero estaba en la esquina del cuarto, leyendo una revista y totalmente desinteresado en los asuntos de la academia

-Por mi está bien, entre menos niñas gritando por esos… monstruos… mejor- dijo eso sin siquiera voltear a verlos, lo que le pareció muy gracioso a Yuuki. Simplemente era la manera de ser del chico.

-Bien, creo que podremos aceptar a 4 personas por grupo y… ¡oh! También hay solicitudes para la Clase Nocturna. Esto deberá poner contento a Kaname-kun- el director tomó diez de los expedientes que había en su escritorio y se levantó de la silla.

-Estoy segura de que se alegrará… ¿a dónde vas?- Yuuki lo miró con curiosidad.

-Le llevaré las solicitudes a Kaname-kun para que las revise. Este tipo de solicitudes no son completamente de mi jurisdicción. Regreso en un rato. Vayan a dormir chicos, no tienen que patrullar en estos días y sería buena idea que aprovecharan para dormirse temprano… al menos algunos días – los dos chicos miraron al reloj y suspiraron mientras el director salía del cuarto.

En cuanto Kaien Cross entró al dormitorio de la Clase Nocturna pudo sentir el ambiente tan peculiar del lugar. Estaba acostumbrado a tal cosa, a fin de cuentas había sido entrenado para ello, pero en ese momento pensó que su sueño de coexistencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros podía volverse realidad. Momentos después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Presidente del dormitorio.

-Buenas noches, señor director- Kaname iba bajando las escaleras sutilmente, vistiendo ropas casuales y no el acostumbrado uniforme escolar.

-¡Buenas noches, ! Tengo buenas noticias. Hay algunas solicitudes de ingreso para la Clase Nocturna. Usualmente no recibimos tantas solicitudes en esta época del año, pero al parecer la academia se está volviendo popular entre la comunidad de vampiros, junto con todo lo que eso representa- se acercó al joven vampiro para darle los expediente.

- Eso parece. Venga conmigo al estudio para revisarlas todas.

Permanecieron en el estudio de Kaname por varias horas, hablando y haciendo anotaciones en lo expediente. El rostro del vampiro era serio, y además era evidente que estaba planeando algo mientras estudiaba los papeles con detenimiento. Finalmente tomó siete de los expedientes que había en su escritorio.

-Bien, puedo aceptar a estos sin problema alguno, sin embargo estos tres me parecen sospechosos.- dijo señalando los tres restantes sobre su escritorio y mirando las fotos de cada uno.

-Ya veo. Entonces está decidido. No tengo ningún problema con ello. La parte académica será evaluada tan pronto lleguen a las instalaciones de la academia y veremos en qué clase pueden ser acomodados – el Director revisó nuevamente las notas escolares de los estudiantes.

- Muy bien. En realidad estoy bastante satisfecho con todo en este lugar; además de fomentar la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros, se pueden realizar estudios avanzados en diferentes áreas – Kaname se recargó en su silla y comenzó a juguetear con una de las piezas de ajedrez que había sobre el escritorio.

-Me alegra que esté funcionando. Mañana por la mañana enviaré las cartas de aceptación. Podemos esperar a que los alumnos lleguen en unos pocos días. Quizás la próxima semana- dijo Kaien sonriente mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Bien. Se comenzarán los preparativos – en cuanto dijo esto último sus ojos se iluminaron con un color rojizo y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, en una noche fría de Noruega, una casa muy grande mantenía la ventana de uno de sus cuartos iluminada y tres individuos discutían dentro.

-¿Y qué demonios se supone que yo haga en Japón? – reclamaba una chica alta y rubia, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en forma de protesta y se recargaba en la pared detrás de ella; el nudo que sujetaba parte de su playera de Nightwish se desató, haciéndola ver más feroz de lo que ya parecía, especialmente cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color gris a rojo. Para su mala suerte, su padre no estaba viendo el berrinche; en lugar de eso leía cuidadosamente la carta que había llevado más temprano esa noche.

-Lo siento mucho Aisha, no hay vuelta atrás. Ya hemos firmado el contrato para la protección del Primer Ministro de ese país. Además, uno de mis contactos me ha informado que algo grande está por llegar a Japón y nuestros servicios especiales serán requeridos- el hombre sonrió después de decir eso, mientras veía su copa y bebía de ella un líquido profundamente carmesí.

-¡Ash! supéralo hermanita. Además ¿tienes ideas de cuantas tiendas de moda hay allá? Y aparte de eso, uno de los últimos sangre pura vive en Japón. O sea ¿puedes imaginarte el estatus que podríamos obtener si, por supuesto yo, anduviera con él?- la adolescente estaba sentada en el sillón viendo a su hermana mayor como si no entendiera la cosa más obvia del universo, aunado a su actitud altanera, pero después de un momento regresó a su "importante" tarea de depilarse las cejas.

- Oh claro ¿cómo es posible que se me olvide el hecho de que tu SÓLO piensas en cosas estúpidas? Estamos a punto de dejar atrás a nuestras amistades y…prácticamente nuestras vidas, y tú te preocupas por la moda y el siguiente desafortunado que entrará a tu lista de encuentros de una noche. De verdad ¿qué tienes en la cabeza Avrielle?- Aisha sostenía en su mano una flama azul con la firme intención de aventársela a su hermana.

- basta ya chicas. Iremos, muy a pesar de lo que digan. Ah, y además asistirán a una escuela allá-

- ¡¿Qué?! - ambas chicas lo miraron incrédulas y exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Así es, acabo de recibir una carta de aceptación para ustedes. Asistirán a la Academia Cross. Estarán allá para la siguiente semana, así que sugiero que empaquen sus cosas… ah, y si las hace sentir mejor, Kuran Kaname estará allá también.

- ¡OMG! Claro que voy. Voy empacaré mis mejores ropas. – Los ojos dela hermana menor brillaron y se apresuró a salir del cuarto para comenzar los preparativos. Por su parte, Aisha no estaba contenta del todo con la decisión, pero sabía que todo lo que hiciera sería en vano, así que se dirigió a su cuarto bastante molesta con respecto a cómo se habían tornado las cosas para ella y su familia.

Era una tarde muy pacífica en la Academia Cross. El clima era cálido y algunos del os estudiantes que permanecieron en el campus tomaron la oportunidad de nadar en la alberca.-

-Extraño… nunca creí que a los vampiros les gustara nadar. – Yuuki caminaba junto con Zero por los terrenos de la escuela, mirando a los estudiantes jugar en la alberca como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes.

-Tan sólo están luciéndose los muy creídos. Me alegro de que no puedan hacer eso en un día normal- Zero se malhumoró de inmediato, después de ver la escena en la piscina.

-Pero… aún te dan ganas de nadar ¿no? Al menos de vez en cuando – Zero volteó a ver a la chica con ojos de pistola – Sólo tenía curiosidad ¡no te enojes! Además, todavía asistes a las clases de natación y nunca te has quejado por ello a pesar de… tu sabes… - hubo una pausa pero finalmente él contestó.

-Sí, todavía disfruto nadar. Supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo entonces.

Siguieron caminando por el campus y luego se dirigieron a la ciudad por unos encargos de la academia. Los nuevos estudiantes vendrían pronto y debían dar aviso al proveedor de uniformes para que los tuviera listos. Cuando finalmente regresaron ya comenzaba a oscurecer y se encontraron con una limusina negra en la entrada de la escuela.

-Me pregunto quién será.- Yuuki estuvo a punto de correr hacia la puerta para averiguar qué pasaba pero Zero la agarró del brazo para impedírselo.

-Espera… miremos desde lejos por ahora. – Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y observó con detenimiento lo que ocurría.

El gran coche estaba estacionado en frente de la entrada del colegio y había alguien parado junto a una de las puertas de éste; al parecer esperaba a que alguien viniera a recibirlo pero antes de que eso pasara, una chica salió por la otra puerta del coche, cosa que sorprendió bastante al chofer. Ella tenía el cabello negro y largo y su piel era muy blanca; traía puestos unos lentes de sol oscuros. Sus pantalones negros tenían una cadena que conectaba el cinturón con uno de los bolsillos traseros y lo acompañaba una blusa negra con algunas costuras en los brazos y que dejaba ver la parte superior de los hombros. Parecía más una estrella de rock que estudiante. Comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, como si reconociera el terreno y no le tomó mucho el darse cuenta que Yuuki y Zero la observaban.

Ella simplemente se limitó a mirarlos por unos instantes, pero su mirada era tan intensa que causó escalofrío a los dos adolescentes. Finalmente, el director Cross y Kaname aparecieron por la puerta para recibir a la chica y a su chofer. Ella se quitó los lentes y sonrió a sus anfitriones, pero ni Yuuki ni Zero pudieron escuchar lo que decían, sin embargo parecía que se estaban presentando. Después el chofer abrió la cajuela de la limusina para sacar dos maletas y un portafolio para después seguir al Director y a Kaname, quien observaba a Yuuki desde donde estaba.

-Creo…creo que es una de las nuevas alumnas de la Clase Nocturna. Creí que llegarían hasta la próxima semana- Yuuki se puso un poco nerviosa, como solía hacerlo cuando Kaname la veía con esos ojos, pero después volteó a ver a Zero con cierta expectación

- Lo harán… o al menos eso es lo que dijo el Director – de inmediato se puso serio y se apresuró a regresar a los terrenos del a academia.

-Quizá hubo un cambio de… ¡Zero no me dejes hablando sola!

La oficina del Director tenía las luces prendidas y tanto Kaname, como Kaien Cross y la chica nueva se encontraban tomando té.

-Bienvenida al a Academia Cross. Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí. – El Director estaba sonriendo y tenía el ánimo relajado de siempre

-Muchas gracias señor Director. Estoy muy entusismada po estudiar aquí. Espero que no haya sido mucho problema el que haya llegado antes de lo planeado, pero realmente necesito estar completamente instalada antes de completar algunos asuntos en fuera de la ciudad la próxima semana. – dijo mientras ponía su taza de té sobre la mesa y se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-Claro que no es un problema. De esta manera tendremos un buen margen de tiempo para analizar el resultado de tus pruebas y acomodarte en la clase adecuada. – el rostro de Kaname era serio, como siempre, pero finalmente le sonrió a la chica - espero verte completamente integrada a esta institución pronto y también debo pedirte que tu comportamiento sea lo más apegado al reglamento que sea posible.

-Por supuestos. Tengo entendido que ciertas… prácticas… están prohibidas en las inmediaciones del campus, y estoy dispuesta a respetarlo. – La chica sonrió y se relajó un poco.

La charla continuó por algunos minutos y se dispusieron a llenar los papeles de inscripción para completar el trámite de ingreso. Después Kaname la llevó hacia el dormitorio de la Clase Nocturna, donde las maletas ya esperaban a la chica; dos maletas ya estaban en su cuarto, pero en su mano llevaba el portafolio que anteriormente llevaba su chofer.

Justo al lado de la puerta de entrada los esperaba Ichijo, quien vestía unos pantalones café claro y una sudadera azul. Traía ropas bastante casuales, a comparación de lo que usualmente traía puesto.

-¡Bienvenida a la Academia Cross, Rhoslyn! Soy el Vicepresidente de la Clase Nocturna, Ichijo Takuma- el chico se acercó hacia ellos y estrechó manos con la chica.

-Hola, gusto en conocerte. Soy Rhoslyn Novak

Entraron al dormitorio y subieron directamente al estudio de Kaname, en donde Ichijo se paró junto a la silla del sangre pura, que permaneció sentado todo el tiempo. Rhoslyn permaneció de pie en frente del escritorio, con el portafolio sostenido en su mano derecha y el reglamento de la escuela en la izquierda.

-¿Tienes alguna duda acerca de la dinámica de la escuela?- Kaname estaba serio y la miraba directamente a los ojos.-

- Ninguna… pero sospecho que eso no es todo… - ella parecía bastante seria y formal, aunque permanecía relajada ante la situación. Hubo una pausa en la que los dos se miraron como si supieran lo que había dentro de sus mentes, lo cual indicó a Ichijo que esa situación no era completamente normal.

-Así es y, estoy seguro que tú, más que nadie sabe que ésta, además de ser una institución educativa, es un lugar… digamos, más allá de la jurisdicción del Senado

-Kaname ¿qué qui…?- definitivamente Ichijo no esperaba eso y miró a Kaname con algo de preocupación, pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

- Tengo conocimiento de lo que recientemente le ocurrió a tu familia, y lamento mucho tu pérdida, pero debo pedirte que me contestes algo ahora: ¿qué papel buscas jugar aquí?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada por algunos instantes, sólo que esta vez sus ojos eran tristes y melancólicos.

-Trato de no involucrarme en los asuntos políticos, a pesar de…todo. Como puedes ver, he venido a la Clase Nocturna en calidad de estudiante y con únicamente dos cosas en mente: respaldar a la compañía de mi familia y apoyarte a ti, Kaname-san. Estoy harta de las despreciables y asquerosas acciones del Senado. Eso fue lo que destruyó a mi familia y estoy segura de que al menos significará para ellos un desafío el que yo esté aquí, dándote mi apoyo incondicional- Ichijo se relajó un poco después de escuchar eso, pero aún estaba confundido por la situación.

-Entonces me alegro de poder contar contigo Rhoslyn- Kaname sonrió después de decir eso y la chica se acercó más hacia el escritorio, poniendo el portafolio encima, abriéndolo con sus poderes.

- No estoy segura si esto va en contra de las reglas pero… es un obsequio que traigo para ustedes dos….

En cuanto Ichijo vio lo que había dentro del portafolio sus ojos se hicieron más grandes por la sorpresa y finalmente pudo entender el por qué de la plática anterior, pero estuvo aún más sorprendido al comprender quién era realmente la chica.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic! **__**Esta es una historia que hice en parte para mi amiga Tsuki-chan y en parte para mí. Es algo que habíamos planeado hace tiempo. Sé que los OC no son del gusto de todos, pero prometo que la historia se pondrá interesante, ya que tendrá humor, romance, aventura y situaciones inesperadas, así que por favor, estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Por favor, escriban comentarios acerca de la historia, sugerencias, dudas, quejas, etc… eso me ayuda mucho como retroalimentación y me permitirá agregar detalles más adelante en la historia.**_


	2. Dentro del portafolio

La luna brillaba hermosamente en el cielo nocturno. Apenas algunas pocas nubes la opacaban momentáneamente. Era una de esas noches en las que todo es demasiado calmado y las cosas interesantes ocurren intramuros, justo como sucedía en esos momentos dentro del estudio de Kaname, en el dormitorio de la Clase Nocturna. Cuando Rhoslyn abrió el portafolio, Ichijo vio las bolsas de sangre que había dentro, y fue entonces que recordó la plática que tuvo con Kaname algunos días antes.

_*Flashback*_

_-Ichijo, hay algo acerca de las solicitudes para la Clase Nocturna…- Kaname estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mientras que Ichijo lo estaba en una esquina del escritorio, junto a todos los papeles._

_-¿Ah sí? __¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras revisaba algunos papeles que tenía en sus manos._

_-Verás: dos de ellas son bastante interesantes y me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto. Son dos chicas_

_-Claro ¿cuáles son? – preguntó el vampiro rubio mientras revisaba entre los expedientes para buscar los nombres._

_-No te preocupes, no hace falta que sepas sus nombres aún. Quiero escuchar tu opinión después de que las conozcas. Las primeras impresiones son importantes. Sólo ten en cuenta que una de ellas viene de una antigua familia militar… de hecho, ella y su hermana, sin embargo esta última no podía estar más alejada de los estándares de su familia, así que sólo una de ellas llamó mi atención._

_-Ya veo. Creo que ya se de quiénes hablas. ¿Qué hay de la otra? – Ichijou se quedó pensativo y curioso por la explicación de Kaname_

_-La otra chica es la heredera de la Sanguinem Corporation. – Los ojos verdes de Ichijo lucían sorprendidos al escuchar esto –como ya sabes, el consumo de sangre envasada ha sido recientemente aprobado en algunos lugares del mundo y el Senado ha mostrado cierto recelo al respecto, ya que los efectos de su uso pueden ser variables según la sociedad en la que se venda._

_-Creía que la sangre envasada era la opción para aquellos que no quieren tomar las tabletas de sangre, sobre todo porque se trata de sangre humana, recolectada de personas que han accedido a vender su sangre. Además el individuo no sufre daño alguno en el momento de su obtención.- Ichijo era un vampiro joven, pero siempre estaba muy al pendiente de los asuntos de actualidad en el mudo vampírico._

_-Así es, pero es precisamente la razón de los riesgos de consumo. El producto es limitado, ya que sólo algunas personas están dispuestas a vender su sangre, y a pesar de que su número se incrementa, la sangre envasada no es un producto que pueda alimentar a todos los vampiros del mundo. Aunado a esto, hay que tener en cuenta que es un producto caro y el principal temor es que, después de beberla los vampiros se rehúsen a consumir las tabletas de sangre y posiblemente comiencen a atacar personas en busca de sangre._

_-Ahora entiendo por qué es un tema tan recurrente y problemático en las sesiones del Senado; el uso de sangre envasada podría alterar la paz en Japón ¿no es verdad?_

_-Así es, y esa es la razón por la que quisiera ver el efecto que esas chicas y sus familias puedan tener aquí – Kaname dijo mientras veía la luna por la ventana. Sumido en sus pensamientos._

_-Sanguinem… esa corporación ha sido muy sonada por diferentes razones desde hace mucho tiempo, y especialmente porque es…- Ichijo miró a Kaname con gran expectación y casi asustado._

_-Así es, esa chica es…- el vampiro sangre pura volvió a mirar a la luna._

_*Fin del flashback*_

-No está en contra de las reglas de la Academia el beber sangre envasada. Como ya sabrás, apenas han pasado algunas semanas desde que se aprobó el consumo de ésta. Sin embargo, aún tengo mis reservas al respecto. – dijo Kaname mientras veía las bolsas de sangre dentro del portafolio.

-Supongo que es por las posibles consecuencias en la sociedad ¿no? – Rhoslyn dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es, pero eso aún está por verse. Por ahora, estoy agradecido por tus regalos. Además estoy seguro de que Ichijo los disfrutará bastante ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no bebes sangre humana?

- Pues…yo… podría decirse que hace algunos años- respondió el Vicepresidente, un poco apenado al recordar la última vez que había tomado sangre humana. Había sido una noche que su abuelo había secuestrado a un chico y obligó al joven vampiro a bebe su sangre. Pobre muchacho. Ese recuerdo todavía le revolvía el estómago y le daba escalofríos. Ese día decidió no volver a morder a un ser humano para alimentarse. Pronto salió de sus ensoñaciones y sonrió a la chica, muy aliviado de saber que estaba dispuesta a cooperar con los planes de Kaname. – Muchas gracias por el regalo, Rhoslyn. Me siento contento de que podamos tenerte en la Academia como estudiante.

El día siguiente Yuuki despertó muy tarde. Trataba de aprovechar sus vacaciones para reponer el sueño pedido durante sus noches de patrullaje en la Academia. Esos eran prácticamente los únicos días que podía dormir lo suficiente. Como no había estudiante en el Dormitorio del Sol, se estaba hospedando en la residencia de Kaien, en uno de los tantos cuartos vacíos que la casa tenía.

En cuanto se levantó, se vistió y fue directo a la cocina para hacerse algo de desayunar, pero se encontró con un plato de huevos revueltos y pan tostado junto a una nota que decía "Te preparé el desayuno porque quiero que aproveches tus vacaciones. Voy a estar atendiendo algunos asuntos en el edificio de la Academia; por favor encuéntrame ahí cuando puedas. Tu papá." La adolescente sonrió y se apresuró a desayunar para ir a encontrarse con su padre.

Lo primero que notó al entrar al edificio fue la calma y el silencio del lugar. Usualmente muchos alumnos caminaban por los pasillos y hacían que el lugar fuera bastante ruidoso. Se preguntó si Zero estaría por ahí y caminó hacia los salones de clase. Finalmente encontró uno abierto y entró, encontrándose con Kaien Cross sentado en el sitio del profesor y en uno de los pupitres, la chica que había visto ayer llegar a la escuela, aparentemente resolviendo algún examen.

-Yuuki, que bueno que viniste. Déjame presentarte a Rhoslyn, una de nuestras nuevas estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna – el director sonreía y como siempre parecía muy relajado y contento de tener estudiantes vampiros dispuestos a convivir con humanos.

-Hola, gusto en conocerte. Yo soy Yuuki Cross- parecía un poco tímida al principio, especialmente porque recordó la escena del día anterior, pero ahora que veía a la chica, no se sintió tan extraña como el día anterior.

-Mucho gusto Yuuki. Mi nombre es Rhoslyn – la chica vampiro le sonrió y después siguió contestando su examen.

-Necesito ir por el examen de ciencias sociales. Ahorita regreso. Yuuki, quédate aquí en caso de que Rhoslyn tenga alguna duda.- Dijo el director mientras salía del salón.

Yuuki asintió y miró a la otra chica, quien al parecer no le importaba otra cosa más que su examen. De igual manera, se preguntó cómo podría resolver las posibles dudas de Rhoslyn; los exámenes aplicados a la Clase Nocturna tenían un nivel mucho más elevado que los de una preparatoria común. De cualquier forma decidió caminar hacia la ventana para ver hacia afuera.

-Ayer estabas en la entrada de la academia - Rhoslyn dijo inesperadamente.

-S…sí…estaba regresando de hacer unos encargos en la ciudad y…- Yuuki no esperó que la chica trajera a relucir el tema.

-Y junto a ti había otro vampiro ¿no es verdad?- Yuuki se quedó anonadad por un momento. No sabía cómo era posible que supiera que Zero era también un vampiro –No te preocupes, sólo me preguntaba… parece que tomas el tema de los vampiros bastante bien.

- Bueno, eso es porque mi papá cree en la coexistencia pacífica entre vampiros y seres humanos, al igual que yo. Además he tenido contacto con vampiros desde que era pequeña…-Yuuki dijo muy pensativa y acordándose de la experiencia que tuvo con Kaname-sempai y el vampiro que intentó matarla.

-Eso está muy bien. Recuerda que no todos los vampiros buscan calmar su sed de sangre, especialmente aquí.- Rhoslyn le sonrió y continuó escribiendo, pero después de un momento, y sin quitar la atención de su examen, dijo – pero ten en cuenta que no todos los vampiros son de confianza…

Ese último comentario dejó a Yuuki casi petrificada. No estaba segura si era una advertencia o una amenaza. De cualquier forma, apenas conocía a Rhoslyn, así que sería mejor tener cuidado cuando estuviera cerca.

Cuando Kaien Cross regresó envió a Yuuki al Dormitorio de la Luna para que acompañara Zero, quien estaba esperando al obrero que debía hacer un par de arreglos.

-Buen día dormilona- la salió el chico de cabello plateado.

-Buenos días… ¿aún no llega el obrero?

-Ya llegó, pero fue a recoger sus herramientas la camioneta.

- ¿Qué se supone que va a arreglar?

-Ya lo verás… créeme

Cuando el obrero regresó con sus herramientas en una carretilla que se veía bastante pesada, se dirigieron a la entrada del Dormitorio de la Luna, donde Kaname los estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Yuuki ¿dormiste bien? – sus ojos parecían bastante cariñosos cuando vio a la chica.

-Kaname-sempai… sí, muy bien, gracias. Creí que estarías dormido. – Yuuki no se esperaba para nada encontrárselo, considerando la hora que era.

-Como Presidente, debo ocuparme de los asuntos del dormitorio; sin importar la hora – dijo calmadamente el vampiro.

-Suficiente plática sin sentido, comencemos – dijo Zero, evidentemente molesto y pasando entre los dos para interrumpir la escena, seguido del obrero con sus herramientas. – Bien, creo que comenzaremos por aquí- dijo parándose enfrente de una pared con un gran pedazo quemado y junto a un vidrio quebrado.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Yuuki no podía imaginase de dónde había salido tal cosa.

-Sí, por aquí. También tenemos algunas ventanas rotas en el segundo y tercer piso, así como varios agujeros en las paredes de las cocinas y el pasillo- dijo Kaname muy serio, pero había algo bastante cómico con la situación – lamento mucho las inconveniencias de esto, pero veces los estudiantes del dormitorio se…dejan llevar y se descontrolan un poco.

-Oh… eso explica todo…supongo- Yuuki hizo un gesto muy peculiar mientras veía la pared.

-Me alegro de que no tengamos que hacer guardia en este dormitorio en periodo de exámenes- dijo Zero, sin encontrarle nada cómico a la escena.

Finalmente el día en que lo estudiantes llegarían a la escuela estaba ahí. Los chicos de la Clase Diurna fueron congregaos en el salón de usos múltiples. Ahí los maestros fueron presentados y las reglas explicadas, así como la dinámica en el campus, los horarios, las fechas de vacaciones y días feriados. Los alumnos tendrían que recoger y mandar a arreglar sus uniformes en el mismo edificio del salón de usos múltiples en lo que restaba de la tarde y al día siguiente. Era sábado y las clases empezarían el lunes por la mañana, pero el toque de queda comenzaría a partir de ese día y nadie podía salir del Dormitorio del Sol después de la 7 de la tarde sin la autorización del Director.

Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna comenzaron a llegar a las 8 de la noche del mismo sábado. Tan pronto llegaban, eran recibidos por Ichijo y Seiren, y posteriormente llevados al salón de usos múltiples. Sólo llegarían 6 alumnos nuevos y el resto de la Clase Nocturna llegaría entre ese día y el siguiente.

-Ay, quisiera que llegara un chigo guapo y lindo para llevar mis maletas- Avrielle dijo tan pronto salió del auto.

-Si eso quieres, mejor espera sentada. No creo que alguien vaya a cargar tus bultos o que tan siquiera les importe- Dijo Aisha bastante harta. Después de pasar nueve horas de viaje con su hermana y sus constantes quejas, incluyendo los reclamos del por qué no habían ido en primera clase, el clima, entre otras cosas triviales, comenzaban a volverla loca. Había sido como un dolor de muelas todo el tiempo, y considerando que era ella la emocionada por ir a Japón, no daba muchos ánimos a la hermana mayor.

-Bienvenidas a la Academia Cross. ¿Nombres?- Seiren dijo finalmente, después de ver toda la escena.

-Aisha y Avriell De Angelis

-Veamos – Seiren las buscó en la lista que tenía en las manos – Ok, vengan conmigo… y lleva tus propias maletas, si no es mucho pedir – dijo muy seria mientras caminaba hacia el edificio de la escuela. Aisha se rió en silencio después de escuchar el comentario.

Cuando los seis estudiantes estuvieron reunidos en el salón fueron recibidos por el Director y después por Kaname, cuya aparición hizo que el ambiente del lugar cambiara y todos se tensaran bastante ante la expectación.

-Bienvenidos a la Academia Cross. Estoy muy contento de que hayan venido aquí y sean parte de algo realmente grande: la coexistencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros. Esa es la idea principal de esta escuela; el demostrar que los vampiros y los humanos pueden vivir juntos sin que unos se vayan encima de los otros – dijo tratando de bromear un poco para relajar a los chicos – pero debo advertirles que, como ustedes ya deben saber, el beber sangre de los estudiantes está estrictamente prohibido dentro del campus, así como revelar cualquier cosa que pueda poner en riesgo la confidencialidad de su naturaleza como vampiros. Somos bastante discretos en ese aspecto. También está prohibido entrar al Dormitorio del Sol o al de los profesores. Lo mismo va para los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna, quienes ni siquiera pueden pasar del punto de control situado entre el Dormitorio de la Luna y los terrenos del colegio, a diferencia de ustedes, que pueden acceder a mi oficina con previa cita. El toque de queda para la Clase Diurna es a las 7 de la tarde; el de ustedes comienza a las 7 de la mañana. Después de esa hora, sólo se les permitirá estar dentro de su dormitorio y atrás de las puertas del punto de control, por lo que si necesitan un libro de la biblioteca, búsquenlo antes del toque de queda. Todo lo que necesitan está dentro del Dormitorio de la Luna, cuyas reglas serán revisadas cuidadosamente con su Presidente y Vicepresidente posteriormente. El uso del uniforme es de carácter obligatorio para los días…eh bueno, mejor dicho las noches de clase. También quiero decirles que después de terminar esta junta, deben presentar un examen para ser debidamente acomodados en la clase más afín a su nivel académico. Por el momento es todo. Ahora, cedo la palabra a Kuran Kaname, el Presidente de clase y dormitorio- el director terminó de dar sus indicaciones y miró hacia el vampiro sangre pura que estaba parado junto a él.

-Muchas gracias, señor Director. Les doy la bienvenida a la Academia Cross. Como ya dijo nuestro director, espero que todos obedezcan las reglas y se comporten a la altura de la situación. Si tienen algún problema o situación especial, por favor vengan conmigo para poder resolverlo. También pueden acudir con Ichijo Takuma, su Vice Presidente. Les reitero que las reglas específicas del dormitorio serán revisadas más adelante, después de que presenten los exámenes pertinentes. Por ahora, les pido que antes de comenzar con las pruebas académicas, pasen a probarse los uniformes y que el sastre les haga los arreglos necesarios, en caso de que no les queden. ¿Nos harías el favor, Ichijo? – dijo Kaname, dirigiéndose al vampiro rubio y de ojos verdes que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón.

-Síganme, por favor - dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia el tercer piso, seguido por los demás vampiros – en cuanto terminen, uno de nuestros profesores los llevará a un salón de clases para que hagan su examen. Mientras pueden dejar sus maletas aquí.

Se les dieron un par de uniformes a cada estudiante y después tuvieron entrar al salón en donde estaba el sastre, debidamente custodiado por Ichijo, sólo para asegurarse que ninguno de los chicos decidiera tomar un tentempié.

-Me gusta el uniforme… es bastante genial – dijo Aisha mientras se lo veía puesto

- Pues a mí no. Creo que el negro me quedaría mucho mejor. ¡Con éste parecemos colegialas! – Avriell simplemente se comportaba como era siempre.

-Pues no sé, quizás sea ¡porque somos colegialas, idiota! Además, dudo que el negro sea para nosotras. Digamos que tengo la impresión de que éste es precisamente par que resalte en la noche… por si acaso. Ah, y te toca entrar por cierto.- Dijo Aisha mientras veía a otro de los estudiantes salir.

-Bien, veré si puedo usar el negro- dijo mientras entraba al cuarto con el sastre – Hola, eh… disculpe, señor Vicepresidente, estaba pensando que se me vería MUCHO mejor el uniforme negro. Por eso quería pedirle si puedo usar ese en vez del blanco. ¿Por favorcito? – dijo mirando coquetamente a Ichijo y moviendo juguetonamente su cabello.

- Disculpa, tu eres…?

-Avriell De Angelis, mucho gusto.- le guiñó el ojo.

- Igualmente… y lo siento señorita. Clase Nocturna, uniforme blanco- dijo educadamente.

-Y o sea, no te pases- dijo mirando al chico, quien claramente no entendía nada de lo que decía-…ash, bueno pues ya, X. – se subió al taburete para que el sastre le ajustara la ropa – Oye, porfas más corta la falda y que se vea más justo-

-Eso es lo más corto que se permite traer la falda y trata de que te quede cómodo, lo vas a usar casi todos los días- Ichijo comenzaba a preguntarse qué pasaría dentro de la cabeza de la chica. Cuando Avriell terminó con el sastre, su hermana entró.

-Hola. Una disculpa por mi hermana. Mi madre dice que es una niña "especial"- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Por favor, no seas tan dura con ella – el vampiro sonrió, tratando de no reírse.

-Créeme, ya lo verás.

Cuando terminaron de pasar los estudiantes, fueron directamente a presentar sus exámenes. Eran bastante largos y pesados, ya que evaluaban diferentes áreas. Los estudios en la Clase Nocturna tenían un nivel prácticamente universitario, pero también tenían algunas clases de nivel bachillerato, para los vampiros más jóvenes. Les tomó algunas horas el completar las pruebas, pero después de eso fueron llevados al Dormitorio de la Luna, donde Ichijo los esperaba.

-Hola de nuevo chicos. Para los que no se acuerden, mi nombre es Ichijo Takuma, el Vice Presidente del dormitorio. Voy a explicarles un poco más sobre las reglas que tenemos aquí. Primero que nada, absténganse de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda delatar nuestra verdadera identidad. No digo que no puedan interactuar con los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna, pero les sugiero que lo hagan dentro de algunos límites. También, y no creo que haga falta que lo mencione, pero por si acaso: Kaname Kuran es la máxima autoridad aquí para todos nosotros. Tengan eso en mente. En otros temas, hay una mucama que se encarga de mantener la cocina y las áreas comunes limpias, pero ustedes deben encargarse de sus recámaras, así como sus pertenencias. Los días de lavandería son los domingos en la parte trasera de este mismo edificio. Si salen del campus, deben registrar tanto su entrada como su salida. Las visitas no están prohibidas, pero deben llenar la solicitud correspondiente. ¿Dudas?- miró a los chicos y cuando vio que no tenían preguntas sonrió ampliamente y continuó- bien, ahora comencemos con el tour.

Ichijo comenzó a guiar al pequeño grupo por todo el dormitorio, comenzando por la cocina, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo detrás de la sala.

-Como verán, esta es la cocina. Siéntanse en libertad de usarla cuando quieran. La recomendación es que si guardan algo que sea de ustedes en el refrigerador o la alacena, lo marquen con su nombre. A veces desaparece la comida sospechosamente. Por otro lado, en ese otro refrigerador que está junto a las ventanas, siempre habrá comida preparada que puede ser tomada por cualquiera, en caso de que no quiera cocinar. A diferencia del Clase Diurna, nosotros no tenemos hora del almuerzo, por obvias razones. ¡Ah! y antes de que se me olvide, las tabletas de sangre están almacenadas en el estante principal. Siempre tenemos una gran reserva de ellas, así que recomiendo que tengan siempre una caja en sus bolsillos.

Después de decir eso los chicos tomaron, cada uno, una caja de tabletas de sangre y continuaron con el tour.

-Aquí tengo la lista con sus dormitorios asignados. Todos tendrán un compañero de cuarto, y eso no es negociable, a menos que sea causa de fuerza mayor. El dormitorio es mixto; no hay separación entre cuartos de mujeres u hombres, pero las chicas tendrán compañeras de cuarto y los chicos compañeros de cuarto. Sin excepciones. – Ichijo esperó un momento para ver si había quejas o reclamos- Muy bien, entonces quedará así: primer piso, De Angelis Aisha, cuarto 6. Matsumoto y Taguchi, cuarto 9. De Angelis Avriell y Bower, cuarto tres del segundo piso. Y por último, Awaji, cuarto número 4, también del Segundo piso. Muy bien, ahora pueden ir a desempacar y tienen el resto del fin de semana libre, sólo recuerden pasar por sus uniformes mañana por la tarde. Las clases comienzan el lunes a las 7:30 PM. Y antes de que se me olvide, para ir a clase, salimos todos en grupo y nos reunimos en la entrada del dormitorio a las 7 de la tarde.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Algunos de los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna, así como algunos de la diurna habían llegado a la Academia y poco a poco todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Era domingo y el sol comenzaba a ponerse; el toque de queda había comenzado, sin embargo uno de los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna aún tenía como pendiente ir a hacer los arreglos del uniforme con el sastre. Había llegado ese mismo domingo, debido a un problema con las vías de comunicación durante el fin de semana. Venía de una ciudad que quedaba bastante lejos, por lo que no tenía otra opción más que tomar el tren. El chico era alto, con cabello muy castaño, como a la altura de las orejas; su rostro iba muy de acuerdo con su carácter amable, sobre todo porque tenía unos ojos café claro que exaltaban su expresividad. Era la primera vez que asistía a un internado y por eso estaba un poco nervioso, al igual que impresionado por el tamaño de la escuela.

-De verdad lamento mucho el inconveniente, señor. No creí que tomara tanto tiempo el arreglo de los trenes – el chico se parecía muy apenado mientras caminaba con el Director.

-No te preocupes, Yamato. De cualquier forma, ya todos tus trámites y arreglos están listos. Lo único que te falta es la prueba de uniforme y mañana podrás empezar las clases, como ya estaba planeado – Kaien Cross abrió la puerta del salón de usos múltiples y se dirigió al salón en donde el sastre se encontraba trabajando. – Te espero aquí afuera. El toque de queda para ustedes ya ha comenzado y debo acompañarte todo el tiempo. – el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza y entró para probarse la ropa.

El Director aprovechó para revisar los arreglos y remodelaciones que habían hecho en el edificio. Principalmente habían hecho cambios en los pisos de arriba, por lo que subió las escaleras. Mientras tanto Rhoslyn entraba a ese mismo edificio para recoger sus uniformes.

Acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocios y traía un traje sastre ejecutivo de color negro con rayas grises y blusa blanca; llevaba abrazadas algunas libretas y de su hombro colgaba una mochila negra tipo mensajero en la que llevaba libros y algunas otras cosas.

Rhoslyn subió hacia el salón en donde estaba el sastre, pero justo antes de que pudiera entrar, Yamato salió y chocó con ella, ocasionando que el chico cayera al piso y las libretas cayeran también.

-¡Perdón! No esperaba que alguien estuviera justamente afuera y…- el chico se quedó bastante sorprendido por unos instantes al ver a Rhoslyn de pie con cara de desconcierto. Nunca había visto a una chica así, no sólo porque era guapa, sino porque alrededor de ella giraba un aura misteriosa y al mismo tiempo tenebrosa, lo cual hacía que su imagen fuera muy interesante.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- ella dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger las libretas, sin mucha expresividad en el rostro.

-¡Déjame ayudarte! – el Yamato se apresuró a recoger las libretas y dárselas a la chica.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Yamato Tanaka.

-Gracias – ella se puso de pie y le sonrió levemente al chico.

-¿Cómo…?- fue interrumpido por Kaien Cross, quien se apresuró a ir hacia donde estaban los dos.

-¡Rhoslyn! No pensé que estuvieras aquí. – Sonrió ampliamente.

-Acabo de llegar hace unos momentos y quise aprovechar para recoger mis uniformes. Ya pasan de las 7 y no creí que hubiera alumnos de la Clase Diurna…- dijo como tratando de justificar la escena.

-¿Eres parte de la Clase Nocturna entonces?- el chico se sorprendió bastante.

-Así es…

-¿Terminaste con los uniformes Yamato?

-Sí señor.

-Bien, entonces ven. Te mostraré dónde está tu dormitorio. Tu uniforme será enviado a tu cuarto en el transcurso de la noche para que mañana lo uses – Kaien Cross hizo una seña a Yamato para que lo siguiera – ¡Hasta luego Rhoslyn!

-Sí…. Bye – ella los observe mientras salían del edificio y después entró a recoger su ropa. Después de eso se fue al Dormitorio de la Luna, pero en el camino se percató de que alguien la venía siguiendo entre las sombras.

-¿Piensas decirme en algún momento por qué me sigues? – dijo mirando directamente hacia la maleza que estaba junto a la vereda, donde un chico de cabello plateado caminaba.

-Sólo me cercioro de que no causes problemas- dijo fríamente Zero.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

-Mi trabajo aquí es de guardián

- ¿Y a ti quién te vigila? Debería haber alguien adecuado junto a ti para cuando te conviertas en un Nivel E – ella le dijo seriamente para ver la reacción de Zero.

-¿Cómo… sabes…? – dijo muy sorprendido el muchacho, preguntándose cómo era posible que tan sólo con verlo supiera lo que él era.

-Digamos que tengo ciertas… habilidades. Y no te preocupes, no estoy en busca de problemas – siguió caminando hacia su dormitorio, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada muy dura con sus ojos rojos, dejándolo casi mudo.

En cuanto Rhoslyn entró al dormitorio se dio cuenta de que estaba más concurrido que antes. Algunos estudiantes estaban en la sala y otros hacían ruido por la cocina. Rápidamente se fue a meter a su cuarto, sin muchas ganas de socializar con alguien. Cuando llegó, rápidamente notó que alguien más estaba instalada ahí también. Su compañera de cuarto había llegado finalmente, pensó, sin embargo no la veía por ningún lado, por lo que se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a hacer el papeleo tedioso que requería la corporación.

Aisha estaba regresando de un pequeño paseo alrededor del dormitorio, en donde además de discutir un buen rato con su hermana, se fue haciendo a la idea de cómo sería su vida de ese momento en adelante. ¡Cómo extrañaba Noruega!...y a los noruegos, claro estaba. El clima de Japón no se comparaba en nada, y la comida mucho menos. Suerte que no vivía solamente de eso. Por otro lado, la idea de compartir cuarto con una perfecta desconocida tampoco la tenía muy alegre. Sin embargo, se sentía agradecida con la persona que le hubiera hecho el favor de no colocarla en el mismo cuarto que su hermana. Muy probablemente lo muebles no sobrevivirían más de una semana si ese fuera el caso.

Cuando finalmente entró al cuarto se dio cuenta de que su compañera ya estaba ahí. Fue bastante inesperado para ella, pero debía llegar el momento en el que ya no tuviera el cuarto para ella sola.

-Hola… me llamo Aisha.

-Rhoslyn – dijo después de verla un momento para seguir con su trabajo.

Evidentemente, Rhoslyn no pensaba prestarle atención, lo cual resultó bastante molesto para Aisha. Lo menos que podía hacer es ser un poco amable, pensó. Se quedó parada unos momentos junto a la puerta y después se sentó en su cama, muy enfadada.

-¿Por qué tienes un mini refrigerador en el cuarto? ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente con los que hay en la cocina? – preguntó Aisha de manera sarcástica.

-Pues, supongo que me gusta ocuparme de mis asuntos y trato de no molestar a las personas de la cocina o el comedor con cosas insignificantes como un pequeño refri – tampoco miró a la otra chica al decir esto, lo cual la hizo enojar aún más

Era obvio que el comienzo no había sido el mejor. No se habían caído bien desde el principio y siguieron haciendo comentarios sarcásticos por varias horas, hasta que Aisha salió hacia la cocina por un poco de agua para tomar sus tabletas de sangre. Ese fue el momento que Rhoslyn aprovechó para sacar una bolsa de sangre envasada del mini refrigerador junto a su cama. No se había alimentado en todo el día y tenía mucha hambre, pero justo en el momento en el que abrió la puerta del refri, Ichijo Takua tocó en la puerta del cuarto.

-Disculpa ¿Rhslyn? – dijo desde el otro lado.

-¿Sí? – dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con el vampiro rubio sonriéndole.

-Tenemos los resultados de tus exámenes ¿puedes venir conmigo por un momento?

-Está bien – lo siguió hacia el estudio de Kaname – Buenas noches, Kaname-san.

-Buenas noches. Pasa, aquí tengo los resultados de tus pruebas- le pasó un folder con papeles- Has salido bastante bien. Tienes una par de opciones de clase para entrar: la clase E, que se enfoca más en estudios de índole social y algunas ciencias. La clase D, que se enfoca en ciencias aplicadas como física, química y biología… también hay otra opción que no estoy seguro de que te agrade: la clase F, enfocada en artes principalmente. Sin embargo, es tu decisión en cuál quieres entrar. Tenemos excelentes profesores en todas.

-Ya veo- dijo mirando los papeles –me quedaré en la clase E.

-¡Bien, entonces seremos compañeros de clase!- dijo Ichijo muy entusiasmado.

-¿En realidad? Eso suena bastante bien. Los veré mañana en clase, entonces –dijo sonriendo mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

-Claro que esto será aún más interesante- dijo Kaname después de que saliera la chica.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto vio salir a Aisha, quien iba con mucha prisa y llevaba algo en las manos. No le dio mucha importancia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el mini refri estaba abierto y faltaban algunas bolsas de sangre. Fue entonces que corrió tras ella.

-¡Hey, regresa aquí pequeña ladrona!

-¡Hasta crees! –Aisha le respondió corriendo con su velocidad vampírica por las escaleras, creando curiosidad entre los demás vampiros.

-Ya verás, desgraciada – dijo mientras ponía sus pupilas se volvían rojas y brincaba desde el balcón del segundo piso hacia la sala, con el fin de alcanzarla, pero Aisha ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, dejando una pared de fuego azul tras ella - ¿Acaso crees que te vas a salir con la tuya? Es obvio que no me conoces – dijo aventando un chorro de agua hacia el fuego y corriendo aún más rápido para atraparla – esos trucos baratos no van a servir conmigo.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca no daban crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Estaban haciendo un gran alboroto y causando un desastre. Por lo general el dormitorio era muy pacífico, pero en ese momento la escena no tenía precedentes.

La persecución continuó en los jardines que había frente al dormitorio. Las dos chicas se gritaban y arrojaban fuego y agua la una a la otra, hasta que Aisha dio vuelta junto a un gran árbol, por donde iban pasando Akatsuki y Aidou, preguntándose de dónde vendría tanto escándalo. Justo entonces, Aisha chocó con el chico más alto y cayó, dejando caer también las bolsas de sangre.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Kain Akatsuki alcanzó a decir, cuando vio a la chica en el piso sobándose la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Aidou mientras veía con más detenimiento las bolsas de sangre –se ve delicioso. ¡Gracias!

-Espera, eso no es tuyo – gritó Rhoslyn, mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora.

-No lo creo, yo me lo encontré, así que ahora es mío – dijo con una sonrisa muy pícara y su habitual aire que oscilaba entre lo encantador y fastidioso.

-Te lo advierto- la chica estaba realmente enojada

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?- los ojos del chico también se pusieron rojos mientras ella se aproximaba amenazadoramente – Me parece que podrías refrescarte un poco. – dijo un poco antes de congelarle las piernas con sus poderes y riendo para sí mismo.

-¡Qué bonito truco niño! – Rhoslyn usó también sus poderes para liberarse del hielo, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Aidou; nunca pensó que le fuera tan fácil romper su hechizo, pero no tuvo tiempo para meditar sobre ello porque el hielo que se quitó lo convirtió rápidamente en dagas que fueron lanzadas en contra de él.

Pasaron apenas unos pequeños instantes para que Aidou cambiara su expresión a una verdaderamente horrorizada, al ver que tanto las dagas como la sangre se evaporaban en el aire. Akatsuki no se percató de que Kaname estaba ahí hasta que hablo, ya que estaba intentando ayudar a Aisha a ponerse de pie, sin embargo la chica lo ignoró y se paró por sí sola. Por su parte, Rhoslyn se volteó para ver qué era lo que le causó tanto miedo al impertinente vampiro.

Kaname estaba muy serio observándolos. Con el simple hecho de mirarlo, cualquiera que estuviera cerca podría horrorizarse, sobre todo con su mirada intensa y esa aura tan pesada que mantenía; parecía que su sola presencia irradiaba poder, sobre todo en aquellos momentos, en los que estaba bastante molesto con todo el desastre que había sucedido.

-¡Ustedes cuatro, vengan conmigo AHORA!- Dijo en un tono muy duro mientras regresaba hacia el dormitorio.

Notas de la autora.

Bien, aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que les guste. Me estoy divirtiendo bastante al escribir este fic. Además quiero agradecerles por los comentarios que han dejado. Son bastante motivantes. Por favor, continúen mandanro reviews y comentarios para saber qué opinan, qué les agrada o desagrada.

Saludines!


	3. El primer día de clases

AIdou, Akatsuki, Aisha y Rhoslyn comenzaron a caminar detrás del sangre pura, manteniendo su distancia en todo momento, pero cerca. Podían sentir las miradas de los otros estudiantes sobre ellos, mismas que si pudieran hablar, expresarían desaprobación y crítica al mismo tiempo. En el camino se encontraron con Ichijo, quien los esperaba manteniendo una expresión de desacuerdo mientras miraba a Kaname con un poco de miedo en sus ojos. No dijo palabra alguna, pero sólo con ver su mirada podía decirse que no estaba para nada contento, lo cual era bastante extraño en él. Caminó junto con Kaname mientras se dirigían al dormitorio.

-Caray ¿ya vieron lo que ocasionaron?- Rhoslyn le dijo a los otros vampiros, bastante molesta mientras caminaban atrás de Kaname.

-Bueno, si no fueras una compañera de cuarto tan odiosa, podríamos haber compartido las bolsas de sangre- Aisha le gritó bastante indignada.

-Hey, déjanos fuera de esto. Ustedes fueron las que chocaron con nosotros – Aidou comenzó a gritar también, mientras Akatuki no decía nada, bastante mentalizado ya para recibir su primer castigo después de vacaciones.

-¿Aja y quién les dijo que podían tomar esas bolsas? ¡Y encima de eso congelar mis piernas!

-¡Silencio! ¡Ya dejen de discutir todos ustedes! Es suficiente por hoy- dijo Kaname al ruidoso grupo, casi provocándoles un infarto y continuó caminando. Al instante todos obedecieron y lo siguieron.

Todos estaban parados, muy quietos frente al estudio del vampiro sangre pura, esperando la indicación para entrar.

-Ustedes, chicas, primero- Aisha y Rhosly entraron al cuarto- ustedes esperen aquí.

Tanto Hanabusa como Akatsuki tenían una expresión de susto bastante singular. Claro que no era para menos; quien sabe lo que Kaname les haría.

-Kaname san… lo sinto mucho – dijo Rhoslyn , bastante mortificada, lo cual hizo que Aidou la viera duramente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sólo entren- Kaname sonaba muy serio.

La puerta se cerró tras Ichijo, quien entró después de las chicas, sin saber realmente qué esperar de aquello. Después de todo el regañar estudiantes no figuraba entre sus actividades favoritas. Kaname se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, tanto que un de las ventanas se cuarteó causando estremecimiento en los otros tres vampiros; su sola presencia mandaba señales de advertencia a las dos chicas, quienes ya tenían bastante miedo.

-¿Qué estaban pensando?... ¡las dos!- dijo finalmente el vampiro de ojos verdes, tratando de sonar lo más enojado posible. Eso realmente no se le daba, pero aun así se veía bastante decepcionado – ¡todo ese desastre por unas bolsas de sangre!

-Ni siquiera les voy a preguntar lo que pasó. Es prácticamente su primer día aquí y ya están corriendo, peleando, luciéndose, gritando por todos lados y rompiendo al menos 5 reglas del dormitorio. ¿Es que acaso no fui claro cuando les expliqué las normas de aquí?- Kaname dijo seriamente, con una voz que a pesar de ser amenazadora, no sonaba tan escalofriante como podría haber sido.

-¡Señor! Lo siento mucho, me he dejado llevar- dijo Aisha, parada como si estuviera en el ejército, lo cual no era raro, después de todo, había estado en ese medio toda su vida- ¡No pasará de nuevo, señor!

-Claro que no pasará. Y Rhoslyn… estoy de acuerdo con Ichijo: todo ese desastre por una bolsa de sangre… quizá los famosos "efectos sociales" deban ser estudiados- después de que Kaname dijo eso, Rhoslyn se tensó bastante y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, Kaname san. No fue por la sangre yo… simplemente estaba portándome de manera infantil- dijo la chica mientras recordaba cosas de su pasado. Estar frente a un sangre pura enojado era una de las cosas más peligrosas para cualquiera, y ella lo sabía perfectamente- No estaba pensando consecuentemente y estoy dispuesta a enmendar las cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que esto no sucederá otra vez – Kaname hizo una pausa – por ahora, les prohíbo el consumo de sangre envasada dentro del campus a ustedes dos, y su uso será limitado hacia los estudiantes, hasta nuevo aviso- el las miró esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero no se movieron. Quizá estaban tan asustadas que sus músculos no respondían- y en cuanto al castigo… trabajarán como guardianes de la escuela por las próximas dos semanas.

-Disculpe, señor. Quisiera preguntar qué son los guardianes- Aisha preguntó, todavía pareciendo militar.

-Digamos que tendrán que proteger nuestras identidades como vampiros y cuidarnos de cualquier daño que pueda venir tanto de dentro, como de fuera del campus- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del vampiro. Parecía como si estuviera satisfecho con todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de todo el desastre.

-Está bien. Lo acepto. Y nuevamente, siento mucho lo que pasó- Rhoslyn dijo, recuperando su postura diplomática.

-Empiezan mañana mismo, antes de clases. Se encontrarán con los otros dos guardianes a las 6. Pueden irse ahora- dijo calmadamente Kaname.

Ambas chicas dejaron el estudio y se dirigieron hacia su cuarto, viendo sombríamente a los chicos que estaban afuera; mismos que esperaban la indicación para entrar y recibir su reprimenda.

En cuanto entraron a su cuarto, las chicas se miraron de una manera distinta.

-Te pido disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Rhoslyn

-Lo sé, yo también. No quería que esto terminara en tal desastre. Kaname me da mucho miedo- Aisha se sentó en su cama, aparentemente exhausta por la tensión se hacía un momento

-Los sangre pura dan miedo- había algo sombrío en los ojos de la chica- Comencemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Rhoslyn, gusto en conocerte. De ahora en adelante seremos compañeras de cuarto, así que deberíamos llevarnos bien.

-Yo soy Aisha… y estoy de acuerdo. Supongo que también eres nueva aquí ¿no?

-Sí. Llegué la semana pasada pero tuve que salir por…asuntos personales. Acabo de regresar hoy.

-Ya veo. ¿Tu familia también te obligó a venir?- Aisha dijo, con la vaga esperanza de que su situación fuera la misma.

-Me temo que fue por decisión propia. La verdad es que me agrada la idea de esta Academia. Al principio parecía algo imposible de lograr, pero hasta ahora las cosas han salido bastante bien, así que decidí venir a verlo por mí misma, y al mismo tiempo continuar con mis estudios.

-Interesante…por cierto ¿tienes idea de lo que hace un guardián?- la chica rubia parecía muy curiosa.

-En realidad no, pero me encontré con uno de los guardianes hace unas horas. En realidad es un tipo bastante molesto. Lo que me preocupa más es la parte de defender a la Clase Nocturna de los peligros de afuera y dentro del campus. Creo que deberíamos estar preparadas.

-¡Por supuesto! Y creo que se cómo hacerlo- Aisha dijo en el preciso momento en el que Aidou y Akatsuki pasaban frente a su cuarto.

El vampiro rubio las vio con una mirada muy dura; su cara estaba roja e hinchada. Al parecer trataba de escuchar lo que las dos chicas decían, y justo cuando Aisha se dio cuenta, dijo algo en voz baja y cerró la puesta usando sus poderes, lo cual hizo enojar a Aidou aún más.

-¿Viste eso?

-Sí. Debería darles vergüenza el no dejarte espiar su plática- Akatsuki dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ríete mientras puedas, pero creo que hay algo extraño con esas chicas – dijo mientras caminaban hacia la sala, donde después de unos minutos bebieron sus tabletas de sangre diluidas en agua.

-¿Cómo está tu mejilla?- Akatsuki le preguntó su primo, en parte para ser solidario pero también para molestarlo.

-¡Callate!- dijo mientras se sobaba en la mejilla donde Kaname lo golpeó- ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad?

-¿El por qué continúas metiéndome en problemas? ¡Claro! Todo el tiempo.

-Basta ¿sí? No era mi intensión meterte en todo ese lío- dijo Aidou seriamente y luego observó si había alguien mirándoos pero escúchame por un momento- esas chicas. Las nuevas estudiantes. ¿Sabes algo de ellas?

-¿Sigues con eso?- Akatsuki comenzaba a molestarse, pero de repente vio una preocupación bastante real en los ojos de Aidou- No, la verdad es que no se nada ¿por qué preguntas?

-Me parece inquietante. ¿Viste como la de cabello negro se liberó de mi hechizo de hielo? Y luego, así de fácil lo convirtió en picos para arrojármelos. Además, llamo al Presidente de dormitorio sólo "Kaname san", como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Hay algo muy raro con esas niñas. ¿Quiénes son en realidad?- dijo con tono muy serio, dejando su usual actitud a un lado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, quizá haya algo más que no sabemos. Pero estoy seguro de que nuestro líder sabe qué es, y no debe ser gran cosa. Están aquí, después de todo.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando llegó Kurenai Maria, y bien sabes quién resultó ser.

-Oh…- Akatsuki no se esperó ese comentario- Bien, investigaré- dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el Dormitorio, muy decidido a ver qué era lo que realmente pasaba.

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba fuertemente y el Director estaba especialmente feliz. Había estado pensando en algunos planes para la escuela y ese era el momento perfecto para ponerlos en práctica.

-Buenos días chicos. Les he preparado mi desayuno especial para el primer día de clases, así tendrán suficiente ánimo y energía para el resto del día.

-¡Gracias! Realmente se siente bien que las cosas regresen a la normalidad. De alguna manera me causaba escalofríos el ver el edificio de la escuela vacío- Yuuki dijo mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan francés y unas salchichas.

-Es curioso ¿sabes? Te asustas de un edificio vacío, pero cuando tienes a un monstruo en frente, incluso lo encuentras atractivo. – Zero comió algunas salchichas y tomó jugo de naranja.

-¡Hey, no se trata de eso!

-Vamos chicos. Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. Ya saben que la Academia Cross es una institución muy prestigiosa, y yo la considero bastante importante por el pacifismo que representa. Por eso, y para seguir mejorándola, estoy pensando en un plan de acción, en el cual espero que tomen parte. Esto será una cuestión puramente académica, y ya les he pedido a los jefes de clase que preparen las inscripciones, así que apóyenlos en lo que puedan. Digamos que es una sorpresa para después- el Director dijo sonriendo y sus gafas incluso brillaban al hacerlo.

La mañana pasó como de costumbre. Los estudiantes se alegraron mucho de ver a sus amigos después del periodo de vacaciones y había un aire de alegría dentro de la escuela muy singular. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, cuando Kaseumi Kageyama, el jefe de clase, se levantó para hacer un anuncio.

-Me alegro de que todos estemos de vuelta en la escuela, pero antes de que todas las chicas corran detrás de esos estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna – dijo con bastante autoridad, pero después bajó su tono de voz y dijo para sí – En realidad yo también quisiera ir para ver a Ruka, hace bastante que no la veo y…- en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez hablando solo recuperó la postura y siguió con el anuncio- Ups… lo siento. Les decía que la escuela va a comenzar con un nuevo programa académico, mismo que nos pondrá en competencia con otras escuelas de la región, y esa es precisamente la razón por la que necesitamos mejorar nuestro rendimiento académico. ¡Todos! - dijo mirando directamente a Yuuki- Les extiendo la invitación a que se inscriban a las tutorías que comenzarán próximamente, y que nos ayudarán mucho para la competencia e incluso para subir nuestras calificaciones. Es una oportunidad muy buena ¿qué dicen? – dijo viendo a sus compañeros; algunos interesados y otros bastante apáticos- Aquellos que estén interesados, por favor pasen conmigo.

-Creo que ese es el plan que nos dijo el Director hoy en la mañana. Yuuki le dijo a Zero, que estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres de la fila de atrás.

-En ese caso deberíamos ir- el chico no estaba muy interesado en participar, pero había sido una petición de su tutor, por lo que no podía negarse.

-Yo quisiera participar – dijo una voz masculina junto a Kaseumi.

-Muy bien, sólo pon tu nombre en esta lista

-Mira, el chico nuevo también participará- Yuuki se acercó a él.

-Hola. Eres Yamato ¿verdad?

-Así es, gusto en conocerte. Quisiera participar en la mayoría de las actividades extracurriculares posibles. Nunca he estado en un internado antes, y creo que una buena manera de integrarse es participando en todo.- el chico se veía muy enérgico y animado.

-Eso está muy bien, Yamato. Agradezco tu apoyo a la Academia Cross.

-Tu eres la hija del Director ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-¡Y como tal, deberías dar un mejor ejemplo como estudiante!- el jefe de clase dijo con voz regañona.

- Oh..jajaja tienes razón- dijo avergonzada la chica- es por eso que me inscribiré a las tutorías- tomó un lápiz y se apuntó en la lista. Justo después de ella Zero hizo lo mismo.

-Listo. Ya quedó. Ahora vámonos. Nos dijeron que fuéramos al Dormitorio de la Luna antes de comenzar con nuestro trabajo el día de hoy.

-¿Qué? ¡Es que acaso van a ese sagrado templo que Ruka llama dormitorio?- dijo Kaseumi muy indignado.

-Es parte del trabajo… y realmente no entraremos a los dormitorios. Sólo nos encontraremos con alguien- Yuuki trató de calmar al jefe de clase.

-¡Eso es precisamente por lo que el trabajo de prefecto no es justo!

-Bueno, ya vámonos- dijo Zero saliendo del salón de clases, seguido por Yuuki.

-¿Qué es eso de los prefectos? Lo siento mucho, jefe clase, pero como soy nuevo estaba pensando que quizá podrías explicarme cómo son las cosas en la escuela y mostrarme los alrededores. Por favor. – Yamato hijo muy educadamente, lo cual hizo que Kaseumi se sintiera aún más orgulloso de su estatus como jefe de clase.

-Pero desde luego, Yamato. Para eso estoy. Te lo explicaré todo.

Mientras tanto, en el Dormitorio de la Luna, la verdadera acción comenzaba después de las 4 de la tarde, que los habitantes comenzaban a despertar y arrancar con sus actividades. Era muy normal para Hanabusa Aidou el tener problemas con levantarse cuando el sol todavía brillaba en el cielo, pero Akatsuki lo despertó al moverlo por el hombro hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¡Hanabusa, despierta!

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasa? ¿ya es hora de despertar?- preguntó al chicho de cabello rojizo y mirando su alarma -¡oye! Todavía tengo una hora más para dormir por qué…- comenzaba a quejarse pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la expresión en el rostro de Akatsuki - ¿qué sucede?

-He averiguado quiénes son realmente esas chicas- el alto muchacho se sentó en la cama, mirando a su primo como si fuera compartir con el uno de los grandes secretos del mudo. Hubo un silencio momentáneo entre los dos hasta que Aidou preguntó.

-Dime ¿qué pasa?- su voz mostraba las ansias que tenía para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Tengo una copia de sus expedientes- le dio unos papeles al chico rubio y esperó a que los leyera.

-¡¿Qué?!- evidentemente no se esperaba lo que acababa de leer- ¿Sicurezza International y Senguinem Corporation? ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! Y qué bonita coincidencia que las DOS estén aquí y además sean compañeras de cuarto.

-Realmente no encuentro eso tan relevante, considerando que muchos, o la mayoría de los estudiantes aquí son parte de familias nobles. Ya ves Ichijo; su abuelo es la cabeza del Consejo de Vampiros.

-Bueno sí. Supongo que tienes razón. Pero él conoce a Kaname desde que eran niños.

-Como sea, sólo… revisa el expediente de Rhoslyn otra vez. Mira el otro apellido- dijo sin expresividad mientras Aidou veía nuevamente los papeles.

-¡No puede ser posible!- El vampiro de ojos azules se puso más pálido que de costumbre; estaba honestamente impresionado y preocupado. No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de leer.

En otro lugar del Dormitorio de la Luna, dos chicas se estaban alistando y poniendo sus nuevos uniformes.

-¡Oye, la verdad nos vemos bastante bien!- Dijo Aisha después de ver cómo les quedaban los uniformes blancos.

-Sí, me gustaron bastante los uniformes- Rhoslyn estaba terminando de abrocharse el saco- Oye, ¿en Noruega ibas a la escuela? Me refiero, a antes.

-Pues no. Mi educación fue totalmente en casa. Nunca he tomado clases en una escuela. Esta será la primera vez que lo haga. Nunca he sido muy asidua a estudiar, y allá no es raro que los vampiros jóvenes estudien en casa. ¿Tu?

-Yo solía ir a una academia de vampiros cuando era pequeña. Después… bueno, ya sabes que la educación para los nuestros es mucho más rápida que la de los humanos, así que no hay necesidad de ir por 12 años a la escuela, así que dejé de ir cuando cumplí 13. Después de eso, mis padres me enseñaron…- hubo una pausa cuando dijo eso. Muchos recuerdos dolorosos aparecieron en su mente – ellos me enseñaron todo en relación al negocio familiar.

-Ya veo – Aisha pudo ver algo en la expresión de Rhoslyn que le advirtió sobre seguir preguntando sobre su pasado o su familia. No pudo entender realmente qué o cómo, pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor no preguntar. – Bien, supongo que recordarás viejos tiempos. – sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un poco sus colmillos.

-OK roomie ¿lista para mantener segura la Clase Nocturna?- dijo Rhoslyn tomando de su cama una espada.

-¡Por supuesto! - Aisha la miró con los ojos brillantes – no se realmente qué nos encontraremos ahí afuera, pero seguramente les patearemos el trasero – tomó un arco de su baúl – Menos mal que traje esto de casa.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Ambas chicas salieron de su cuarto, caminando elegantemente y con mucha confianza por el dormitorio; llevaban consigo sus mochilas para ir a clases en cuanto terminaran con su trabajo. Al parecer se habían tomado el trabajo de guardián muy en serio y estaban preparadas para todo. Después de todo, Kaname no les había explicado mucho acerca de lo que tendrían que hacer. Justo en la entrada del dormitorio Ichijo las esperaba junto con Yuuki y Zero. Todos vestían sus respectivos uniformes, lo cual los hacía ver más serios.

-Buenos días chicas. Ellos son los otros guardianes… ¿por qué traen eso?- su expresión cambió rápidamente en cuanto vio las armas que traían; pasó de ser muy cordial a un mostrar un poco de preocupación.

-El Presidente Kuran nos dijo que debíamos proteger a la Clase Nocturna- dijo Aisha preguntándose por qué Ichijo se había sorprendido tanto y por qué Yuuki parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-No creo que ustedes necesiten algún tipo de protección…pero debo admitir que el uso de la violencia pueda ser lo que esas niñas necesitan- dijo Zero, recargado en un árbol.

-¿Qué niñas?- Rhoslyn preguntó, bastante confundida.

-El trabajo de guardián o de prefecto consiste en dos cosas: mantener el orden dentro de la Academia y proteger a los estudiantes sin importar a qué clase pertenezcan.- comenzó a explicar Ichijo.

-Es Prácticamente no dejar que a ustedes se les ocurra beber sangre de los verdaderos estudiantes – Zero miraba las dos chicas, preguntándose cómo resultaría este experimento.

-¡Zero!... No… realmente no es eso….es de alguna forma monitorear la interacción entre las dos clases y mantener a los alumnos de la Clase Diurna fuera del Dormitorio de la Luna- Yuuki explicó un poco más.

-Ya veo-. Bueno, entonces debe ser fácil- Aisha les sonrió.

-Digamos que los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna se ponen un poco… inquietos cuando ustedes salen del dormitorio – la chica de cabello castaño trataba de hacer que sonara mejor de lo que es.

-Me pregunto por qué hacen eso – Rhoslyn encontraba la situación bastante difícil de imaginar. Era obvio que no esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Ya verán en unos minutos… y para que conste, todavía creo que esta idea apesta- al parecer el chico de cabello plateado no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ayuda alguna para hacer su trabajo.

-Estoy seguro de que les irá bien. Además Kaname llevaba tiempo preocupado porque su trabajo les dejaba poco tiempo para dormir – Ichijo les sonrió a los dos prefectos y luego se acertó a las chicas – estoy seguro de que no necesitarán esto, así que me lo llevaré por ahora – tomó las armas mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente, como si estuviera un poco apenado.

-Pero… está bien, tu eres el Vicepresidente del dormitorio- Rhoslyn dijo un poco desilusionada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas? – la chica rubia parecía un poco aprensiva con su arco.

-No se preocupen. Dejaré esto en su cuarto. Aunque realmente no veo el por qué trajeron esto a la escuela, pero- dijo pensativo- … eh… ¿tienen alguna duda sobre lo que tienen que hacer chicas?

-No.

-Bien, entonces las veré después –volvió a entrar al dormitorio.

Hubo una pausa en la que los cuatro estudiantes se quedaron viendo, sin saber qué esperar o qué decir, hasta que finalmente Zero se animó a romper el silencio.

-Vámonos – y se dirigió hacia las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna, las cuales estaban al final de un puente que conectaba directamente a los terrenos de la escuela.

-Ya había conocido a Rhoslyn con anterioridad, pero no había hablado contigo antes. Mi nombre es Yuuki Cross, soy guardián de la escuela y estudiante de la Clase Diurna. Este chico serio de aquí es Zero Kiryuu.

- Yo soy Aisha. Creí que ninguno de los estudiantes de día sabían quiénes éramos en realidad.

-Sólo nosotros sabemos, por eso mismo somos prefectos. Además, el Director nos crió desde que éramos pequeños. ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, tengo que darles esto- la chica les dio dos bandas para el brazo, las cuales eran distintivos de los prefectos. Eran igual que las de ellos, pero en color negro.

-Gracias- dijeron las dos chicas y se pusieron sus bandas.

-¡Entonces no eres hija de Kaien Cross? – Rhoslyn preguntó.

-Sí, bueno… algo así…- Zero la interrumpió,

-Las niñas todavía no se han juntado aquí todavía- dijo mientras abría la puerta- tratemos de que no vengan para acá.

-¿De verdad tratan de entrar al dormitorio? ¿Qué demonios les pasa; qué tienen en la cabeza?- todo eso seguía sin tener sentido en la mente de Aisha.

-Ustedes vayan a revisar los jardines; por ambos lados, mientras nosotros cuidaremos que no se arme un gran alboroto aquí- Zero comenzó a dar instrucciones y las chicas lo obedecieron; después de todo parecía que era el único que realmente sabía lo que hacía.

No había muchos estudiantes escondidos en los jardines, tratando de escabullirse en el dormitorio o tomar fotos de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, y los pocos que había corrían al ver a las dos vampiras acercarse. Sin embargo, cuando Aisha y Rhoslyn regresaron a la puerta de entrada, se quedaron en shock al ver la escena que había ahí.

-¿Pero qué carajos es esto?- dijo Aisha al ver a las niñas de la Clase de Diurna reunidas en la puerta, gritando, brincando y haciendo un gran escándalo.

-¡Hey el toque de queda fuera de sus dormitorios ya comenzó. Váyanse a sus cuartos ahora!- Zero estaba gritándole a algunas chicas.

-¡Esto parece concierto de alguna boy band! Nunca esperé que fuera así…- Rhoslyn miró a Yuuki, quien estaba siendo empujada por una gran grupo de niñas –¿acaso ellas…?

-¡No puedo esperar a ver a los chicos de la Clase Nocturna!- dijo una de las chicas.

-No los hemos visto desde vacaciones ¡que salgan ya!- otra niña gritó desde otro punto de la aglomeración,

-¡Miren, chicas de la Clase Nocturna!- otra gritó al ver a Aisha y a Rhoslyn ahí de pié.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? ¡Vengan a ayudarnos, par de flojas!- Zero gritó, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellas.

-¡Hey, a quién llama floja, pedazo de… ¿y tú qué miras niña?! ¿qué nuca habías visto a una chica linda antes? ¡Regresen a sus dormitorios!- Aisha se salió de sus casillas al ver a un grupo de niñas que las miraban fijamente.

-¡Ya la escucharon, ahora váyanse! Parecen un montón de fanáticas locas…e histéricas. Esto es ridículo. –Rhoslyn no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Conocen a alguno de los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna?- una par de chicas se acercaron a Rhoslyn- ¿podrías presentárnoslos?

-¿Qué?- la chica de cabello negro se había quedado pasmada, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente de estar confundida a estar muy molesta.- ¡Ya estuvo! Ahora sí me van a escuchar escuinclas. No tengo idea de por qué están aquí, pero si siguen hacienda este desorden me van a obligar a lastimarlas- dijo muy amenazadoramente, mientras Asha estaba de pie junto a ella, tronando sus dedos. En cuanto vieron eso, el grupo de fans se asustó; el aura vampírica de las dos chicas estaba surtiendo efecto y las niñas comenzaron a alejarse de la puerta.

-¡Así es, regresen a sus dormitorios!- Aisha dijo mientras las comenzaba a perseguir.

Unos momentos después las alumnas de la Clase Diurna comenzaron a dividirse en dos filas. Al parecer nadie se atrevía a dar un paso adelante del lado donde Zero estaba cuidando, pero desafortunadamente Yuuki tenía problemas con las chicas que la comenzaron a empujar,

-¡Oigan, si continúan empujándola, lo van a lamentar! ¡Atrás!- Aisha comenzó a gritar nuevamente a las demás chicas, quienes se asustaron y no supieron qué hacer. Era la primera vez que algún alumno de la Clase Nocturna realizaba ese tipo de trabajo, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Y quién dijo que ustedes estaban a cargo?- se oyó una voz que venía del final de la fila.

-¿Ves esta banda? ¿necesitas lentes acaso? Somos prefectas, así que solo tienen dos opciones: o hacen lo que les decimos, o lo lamentarán en este momento- Rhoslyn miró a la chica de manera muy dura y amenazadora, mostrando su aura malévola para que las niñas se calmaran, al menos por el miedo que les infundía. –Así me gusta.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y las chicas comenzaron a empujar otra vez, gritando cada vez más fuerte "¡Aidou Sempai! ¡Shiki Sepai!"

-¿Qué de dije? ¡Detrás de la línea!- Rhoslyn dijo rudamente a una de las chicas que parecía querer cruzar la línea imaginaria que habían marcado.

Por primera vez, Yuuki no estaba teniendo problemas con las chicas empujando. Aparentemente, el tener prefectos que fueran vampiro había tenido efectos positivos. Quizá era porque infundían miedo o la personalidad de las dos chicas, pero de cualquier modo, las alumnas de la Clase Diurna se estaban limitando a gritar y no quisieron acercarse a los vampiros.

-De verdad, me siento como parte de los guardaespaldas de un grupo para adolescentes…- Rhoslyn se quejó con Aisha, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y encaraba a las sorprendidas niñas.

-¿Verdad que sí? Esto es una locura. Supongo que hay que culpar a nuestro…- Aisha hizo una pequeña pausa – encanto especial de Clase Nocturna – dijo con una sonrisa muy peculiar en los labios.

-Que escuela tan rara.

Los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna pasaron entre las dos líneas de chicas histéricas. Algunos de ellos parecían no prestar atención o no tener interés alguno en lo que sucedía; otros al contrario, parecían disfrutar la situación y a sus fans. Sin embargo era un poco extraño que Aidou no estuviera comportándose tan enérgico como acostumbraba.

-Parece que no le darás show a tus fans el día de hoy, Aidou- Shiki dijo en su habitual tono de aburrimiento.

-Es que… tengo cosas en qué pensar- dijo mientras caminaba y veía a las dos prefectas, con cierto recelo en sus ojos.

-Quizá es porque prefería cómo eran las cosas antes. Después de todo, parece que todo está en orden hoy- Rima señaló a Rhoslyn y Aisha, que estaban junto a Yuuki – me pregunto si así será todos los días.

-Me siento complacido con el trabajo que están haciendo- dijo Kaname después de escuchar a sus compañeros hablar- ¿hay algún problema, Aidou?

-¡N…no!- contestó el vampiro rubio, casi brincando después de escuchar al sangre pura hacerle esa pregunta. Después siguió caminando, con la mirada baja y muy pensativo.

Todo eso no tenía precedentes. Las chicas de la Clase Diurna e estaban comportando bastante bien, en lo que cabía, y los estudiantes de la noche no tuvieron grandes problemas para llegar al edificio de la escuela. Poco tiempo después de eso, las chicas regresaron al Dormitorio del Sola.

-Suficiente por hoy, regresen a sus dormitorios.

-¡No me agrada las nuevas prefectas! – gritó una chica a lo lejos.

-¡Pues a mí tampoco me simpatizas, pero no todo se puede en esta vida, así que regresa a tu cuarto! –Aisha comenzó a perseguir a la chica que le gritó antes.

-Muchas gracias, hicieron un buen trabajo- Yuuki dijo- quizá no podamos hacer que no vengan a esta hora o se la pasen gritando, pero al menos no causarán una estampida.

-Eso espero ¿qué demonios les pasa a esas niñas?

-Estoy de acuerdo, no entiendo cómo pueden sentirse atraídas a esos monstruos…

-¡A un monstruo como usted, señor oh todo poderoso guardián y prefecto escolar?- Rhoslyn le dijo sarcásticamente a Zero.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?

-Chicos, chicos, vamos. No peleen, vamos a ser compañeros…- Yuuki comenzó a pesar que quizá ahora, en lugar de cuidar a los alumnos de la Clase Diurna, debería tratar de evitar que Zero y Rhoslyn se mataran entre sí.

-Rhoslyn, vamos a llegar tarde- Aisha le gritó a su compañera de cuarto y comenzó a correr hacia el edificio de la escuela.

-Rayos… bien, nos vemos después chicos.- Dijo mientras corría para llegar a clases

-Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi salón.

-Descuida Aisha, creo que sé dónde es. Además tenemos esta clase juntas- siguieron corriendo, pero no con su velocidad de vampiro; alguien podía verlas, pero aun así iban bastante rápido.- Creo que es aquí.- abrieron la puerta de uno de los salones, en donde los estudiantes ya estaban en sus lugares y el profesor estaba a punto de comenzar a pasar lista.

-Primer día de clases y ya están llegando tarde- el profesor dijo al ver a las chicas. Parecía un poco molesto- ¿qué les parece si no las dejo entrar? A lo mejor, así aprenden a no llegar tarde- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y mostrando sus afilado colmillos.

-Señor… ¿puedo decir algo?- Dijo Kaname desde el fondo del salón, causando cierto murmullo y expectación en sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo que el profesor se sintió un poco intimidado.

-Claro, Kuran sama- dijo el profesor con un poco de duda.

-He nombrado a estas chicas como prefectas por unas semanas. Hoy, tuvieron que ocuparse de que los alumnos de la Clase Diurna regresaran a sus dormitorios justo antes de que nosotros comenzáramos con nuestras clases. ¿Podría usted hacer una excepción para ellas, mientras cumplen con esta tarea, por favor?- Kuran Kaname estaba serio, como siempre, pero su voz no parecía autoritaria; al contrario, usó un tono muy sutil y casual. Siempre había hecho lo posible por ser un alumno más en la Academia y siempre insistía a sus profesores para que tomaran eso en cuenta, sin embargo aún era imposible que dieran una respuesta negativa al vampiro sangre pura.

-Por supuesto, Kuran sama- después volteó a mirar a las dos chica- Pasen, busquen un asiento libre.- Ambas entraron al salón y se sentaron en una de las filas del medio- ¡Aidou, Hanabusa!

-¡Presente!- una voz detrás de ellas dos gritó al escuchar su nombre. De inmediato lo reconocieron del día anterior y voltearon a verlo, sólo para encontrarse al vampiro de rubio mirándolas con expresión seria y crítica en sus ojos azul eléctrico.

-De Angelis, Aisha

-¡Aquí!

-¿entonces tu eres….?- Rhoslyn se sorprendió al saber finalmente quién era su compañera de cuarto – no esperaba encontrar a nadie de Sicurezza International en la escuela.

-Eso es porque se supone que es secreto- dijo Aisha muy orgullosa- pero, creí que muy poco sabían nuestro apellido.

-Bueno, eso es porque….

-Rhoslyn Novak

-¡Presente! – alzó su mano y miró a Aisha, quien obviamente tampoco sabía quién era verdaderamente su compañera.

-Tu…y Sangui…- Aisha fue interrumpida por la mano de Rhoslyn en su boca.

-Por favor, no quiero causar un alboroto.

-Eso significa que eres…

-Sí… bueno… después halaremos de eso ¿ok? Simplemente soy una estudiante aquí, y eventualmente tendré que ir a resolver asuntos del negocio familiar, pero sólo eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Habríamos tenido un mejor comienzo que… ese!

-Opino lo mismo…

-Supongo que no me gusta que los demás sepan quién soy- bajó la mirada, pero dijo en un tono completamente diferente- aunque, hay ciertos personajes que insisten en entrometerse en cosas que ¡NO LES IMPORTAN!- volteó a ver a Aidou, que estaba muy atento la conversación de las dos chicas e inmediatamente se enfocó en su libro al escuchar Rhoslyn decir eso.

-Señorita Novak ¿sería mucho perdile que baje la voz?

-Lo siento señor.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- dijo Aisha en un tono más bajo y refiriéndose a Aidou

-Tampoco tuvo un buen inicio con nosotras… como si me importara. –ambas se rieron un poco y comenzaron con la clase

La noche escolar terminaba q las 2 de la mañana. Algunos estudiantes terminaban clases al a 1, pero los horario variaban según el salón y tenían permitido estar en el edificio de la escuela por algunas horas más, aunque la mayoría prefería regresar a su dormitorio o visitar algún negocio local para vampiros, lo cuales seguían abiertos a esas horas.

-No sé tú, pero realmente necesito un café. – Rhoslyn dijo entre bostezos.

-¿Qué? Yo realmente lo que necesito es sangre- dijo Aisha bastante aburrida.

-Soy dormilona. El café ayuda…y, me encantaría darte una bolsa de sangre envasada, pero…quizá Kaname san nos mate esta vez. Mejor continuamos con el trabajo de prefectas.

-¿m le vamos a hacer para coordinar las tareas con esto? ¿Qué demonios piensan los maestros? Ya es bastante feo tener que madrugar, venir a clases y que además, nos dejen tarea- dijo Aisha mientras cruzaba los brazos en desacuerdo.

-Te vas a acostumbrar. Y te diré algo: ve y haz tu tarea mientras yo me quedo patrullando, después tu patrullas y yo voy a hacer mis tareas… ¿te parece a las 4?- Rhoslyn le sonrió a la rubia

-Trato hecho. Te veo en unas horas entonces- y comenzó a caminar.

Después de que Aisha relevara a Rhoslyn, ésta se fue directamente a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros y comenzar su tarea. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había realizado ese tipo de tareas, pero se sentía contenta de que las clases en la Academia Cross fueran interesantes.

Yuuki y Zero ya estaban durmiendo. Sus trabajos como guardianes terminaban a la 1 de la mañana, y también necesitaban dormir, además no era como que fuera tan necesario que patrullaran a esas horas. Los alumnos de la Clase Diurna no salían de sus cuartos a esas horas, y la mayoría de los vampiros desaparecía. El trabajo era bastante aburrido antes del amanecer, así que Aisha caminó un poco por el campus y después regresó al Dormitorio de la Luna, no sin antes pedirle permiso al Vice Presidente para hacerlo

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana Rhoslyn se dirigía al dormitorio, pero en cuanto salió del edificio del a escuela se encontró don Aidoo, quien estaba de cerca de una de las puertas, recargado en la pared y con sus brazos cruzados; muy pensativo y aparentemente preocupado, hasta que vio a la chica salir.

-Rhoslyn ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo tranquilamente.

-Sí, creo que debemos hablar- la chica lo miró, cambiando sus ojos morados a un tono rojo oscuro; lo siguió a los jardines, donde se detuvo junto a una fuente- Siéntate, por favor- el chico se tensó y continuó viéndola con desconfianza- está bien, como quieras- ella sí se sentó en la fuente- Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y sólo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó ayer. No era mi intención meterte a ti o a tu amigo en problemas, además… - dijo con un tono bastante dulce y que pareció irritar muchísimo a Aidou, quien comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Deja de fingir, se quién eres! Ahora dime qué estás haciendo aquí, Rhoslyn Novak- Bezarad- sus ojos se volvieron rojos, haciendo que pareciera mucho más amenazador; un aspecto que le quedaba bastante bien, pero al mismo tiempo daba miedo- ¿Qué es lo que planea la gente de Sanguinem?- ella quedó anonadada al escuchar esto.

Hubo una pausa después de que Aidou dijo eso; unos instantes en lo que ambos se quedaron viendo, luciendo sus ojos rojos y rostros amenazadores. El aire y el agua eran los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar y aparentemente cualquier cosa sucedería. Fue entonces que Rhoslyn suavizó su expresión y miro hacia el suelo por un momento.

-Insisto en que te sientes, si quieres escuchar la historia complete- sus ojos se volvieron morados otra vez y su rostro era sincero cuando le dijo eso al rubio- Creo que te debo una explicación. Después de todo, pareces ser muy fiel hacia Kaname san y estoy aquí para darles mi apoyo.

La expresión de Aidou cambió y se sentó junto a ella, aunque todavía mantenía su distancia.

-Como dijiste antes, mi verdadero nombre es Rhoslyn Alexandra Novak-Bezarad. Me hago llamar Rhoslyn Novak en parte porque ustedes sólo usan un nombre y un apellido, y era para no levantas sospecha. Por otro lado, tampoco quería levantar sospechas sobre mis orígenes- ella miró a Aidou como si esperara que el chico preguntara algo- como ya has de saber, soy vengo de una familia de sangre pura; una de las más antiguas, pero yo no soy un vampiro sangre pura.

-Pero yo pensé… ok, continúa.

-¿Sorprendido? No, no soy sangre pura, y eso es algo que realmente agradezco. Es una gran responsabilidad y una carga enorme. Mi madre sí lo era, pero en contra de los deseos de mis abuelos, se casó con un vampiro común y corriente; sin abolengo o de familia noble. Cuando comenzaron a pensar en matrimonio, comenzó una gran campaña de desacreditación hacia mi padre. Incluso llegaron a decir que era un Level E, o que estaba a punto de convertirse en uno. Estupideces, la verdad, pero algunos los creyeron. De cualquier forma, eso me hace mitad sangre pura, pero no tengo el mismo estatus que mi familia; sólo soy noble, pero con más poderes que un noble común.

-¡Por eso pudiste en contra de mi hielo!

-Sí… puedo controlar todo lo que tenga agua. Pero soy mala manejando otras cosas… pero espera, tú querías saber qué estoy haciendo aquí. ¿En qué me quedé?- se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, viendo el brillo de la luna en el cielo- ¡ah sí! Toda la familia se opuso al matrimonio de mis padres y mi mamá casi queda desheredada. Por suerte para ella, era brillante para las negociaciones y las cuestiones administrativas; su presencia era muy importante en la corporación. Además, mi tío la apoyó después de un tiempo. Para entonces, él era ya la cabeza administrativa de Seguinem Corporation, en lo que a negocios se refiere, así que ella se quedó como un empleado más de la empresa.

Aidou escuchaba atentamente el relato de la chica, tratando de comprender el porqué de la situación y dándose cuenta de lo intrincada que podía ser la vida para las familias de sangre pura.

-Yo sé que suena un poco irreal todo, pero verás; mi bisabuelo es la cabeza de la familia y el dirigente del clan, así que el dicta las políticas familiares, pero sólo en ciertos aspectos. Raramente hace algo fuera de sus deberes, o lo que él mismo se ha puesto como deberes. Él debe cuidar que mi familia siga apegada a nuestros valores morales, por lo que no tomó parte en el conflicto familiar; no consideró que eso fuera de su incumbencia. Al final, los deseos de mis abuelos triunfaron y mi tío Mihail fue reconocido como el único heredero de la familia… ¿estás al tanto de los usos y costumbres del viejo mundo, Aidou?- Rhoslyn lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

-No mucho. He vivido toda mi vida en Japón y sólo he tenido contacto con las familias nobles de aquí, además de la mía- estaba siendo sincero, como si de alguna forma respondiera a la sinceridad de la chica.- Entonces ¿vienes de Rumania?

-Así es. Llegué hace una semana… y en cuanto a los usos y costumbres, estoy segura de que es bastante distinto; ahí los principales poderes son la Asociación de Cazadores de Vampiros y las familias de Sangre Pura. El Senado o Consejo, como prefieras llamarlo, comenzó a insertarse hace algunos meses, ocasionando cambios en la balanza de poder de la Europa vieja.

-¿Y fue por eso que te alineaste con Kaname?

-En parte- su voz comenzó a tener un tono amargo y sus ojos mostraron cierta oscuridad; volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, mientras su cabellera negra le tapó la cara, por lo que Aidou no podía distinguir sus emociones- después de que el Senado apareciera, muchos grupos rebeldes comenzaron a surgir. Eran financiados por los líderes del mismo Senado y otro grupo desconocido. Yo creo que era alguien externo el que los apoyaba, o algo por el estilo. La cuestión es que, trataron de hacer algún trato con mis abuelos; un sangre pura firmando acuerdos con el Senado representaría un hito ¿sabes?

-¿Y firmaron?

-No, no lo hicieron. Y después de un tiempo hubo consecuencias. – ella tomó su tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos y luego siguió hablando- era una noche lluviosa… yo había ido con mi tío a revisar algunos asuntos en Bulgaria, cuando llegó un mensaje de parte d mi bisabuelo: mis padres habían sido asesinados – Aidou casi se ahogó después de escuchar eso- así que regresamos a Rumania en ese mismo momento. Llegamos al amanecer y los que pudimos encontrar fue mi casa prácticamente destrozada. No pudimos diferenciar entre la sangre humana de la sangre de vampiro en medio de las grandes manchas rojas que había por todos lados. Todo estaba roto, y naturalmente los cuerpos de mis padres se habían desvanecido en el aire.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-Gracias. Eso fue hace un mes. Poco después de eso, atacaron a mis abuelos. También fueron asesinado, pero yo realmente no me vi muy afectada por ello. A fin de cuentas, no tenía relación alguna con ellos, a diferencia de mi tío. Y ese fue el momento en el que las cosas se complicaron para todos. Ahora es u ajedrez político por allá.

- Pero ¿por qué venir a Japón?

-Como dije antes, vine para apoyar totalmente a Kaname san. Después de que la gran mayoría de mi familia muriera, mi bisabuelo dijo finalmente su opinión acerca de mis padres. Un poco tardes, pero por lo menos le puso fin a 25 años de conflictos familiares; era su deber como jefe del clan. La verdad es que, él nunca tuvo inconveniente con mi padre, pero de alguna forma esperaba que mis abuelos fueran los suficientemente civilizados para arreglar las cosas después de algún tiempo, cosa que nunca pasó. Pero de todas formas, yo fui nombrada heredera de Senguinem; siendo la menor en la familia era lo más natural…y hasta cierto punto trataron de compensarme. Mi tío también es heredero de la corporación, pero en las ramas de América y Europa. Mi bisabuelo me mandó aquí para comenzar con Senguinem Corporation en este lado del mundo y también para apoyar a Kaname san. Digamos que, de alguna manera, es como una declaración en contra del Senado. Después de todo, son ellos a los que hay que culpar por la muerte de mis padres, hasta donde sabemos. Y para que conste, mis lealtades están con los intereses de lo sangre pura- dijo mirando a Aidou directamente a los ojos- hay algo realmente grande que se aproxima, y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que la sociedad de vampiros se caiga por culpa de intereses políticos.

-Creí que habías venido aquí a…- dijo u poco apenado- usurpar la posición de Kaname.

-¿De verdad?- Ella comenzó a reír- Para nada… ser sangre pura y tener toda esa atención… no gracias.

-Hey ¿qué otra cosa habrías pensado tú?- el chico se quejó

-¿Eso quiere decir que me crees y vas a dejar de lanzarme esas miradas tan pesadas… que sinceramente, no asustan a nadie…?

-Supongo que… espera, ¿qué dijiste?

-Que tus miradas de malote no asustan a nadie- antes de que el pudiera decir otra cosa ella comenzó a reir- estoy bromeando. No te preocupes. Pero de verdad ¿ya dejaste de sospechar de mí?

-No eres graciosa para nada… pero al menos no eres una amenaza.

-Entonces está resuelto- Rhoslyn le sonrió a Aidou

-¡Hey! ¿Ustedes qué están haciendo aquí? Ya comenzó su toque de queda en el edificio escolar- Zero les gritó desde lejos, sorprendiendo a los dos vampiros que estaban sentados junto a la fuente.

-Lo sé, y por eso estaba a punto de patearle el trasero a este tipo, pero comenzaste a gritarnos… ahora escúchame bien- le dijo Aidou mientras se acercaba a el- regresa a tu dormitorio o tendré que cargar tu inconsciente cuerpo hasta allá.

-¿Qué? Pero.. pensé…

-¡Ya estuvo! – agarró un brazo del chico e hizo una llave de ninjutsu, aventando a Aidou hacia el suelo.

-¡Auch!

-Ahora, de vuelta al dormitorio- dijo mientras lo agarraba por un pie y lo arrastraba.

-La verdad no me agradas para nada, pero si puedes poner a este tipo en su lugar, al menos tiene un poco de simpatía de mi parte- Zero dijo después de ver la escena.

-Claro, lo que te deje la conciencia tranquila –dijo mientras seguí arrastrando a Aidou con dirección al Dormitorio de la Luna.

-¡Ya entendí tu punto, puedo caminar yo solo!- Aidou gritaba mientras la chica lo arrastraba por el piso, pero ella no dejó que se parara hasta que estuvieron detrás de las puertas del dormitorio.- ¡oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- el chico estaba bastante enojado y su uniforme blanco ahora parecía bastante gris.

-Necesitábamos una excusa para evadir a Zero… es una total y completa molestia ese tipo ¿sabes?- le explicó al rubio.

-Sí, pero… ¡no tenías que arrastrarme hasta acá! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- comenzaba a ser ruidoso y gritón como siempre.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Los van a castigar otra vez si continúan así…- dijo Akatsuki, pareciendo detrás de ellos.

-Acabo de salvarlo de ser castigado otra vez por estar violando el toque de queda… pero bueno- Rhoslyn suspiró- creo que me iré a dormir. Bye chicos- y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de los dormitorios mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que…- Akatsuki se veía bastante confundido.

-¡Ella es una verdadera molestia! Eso es lo que pasó.

-Pero ¿hablaste con ella... antes de que te dejara…así?- no pudo resistir el soltar una carcajada al ver el estado de Hanabusa.

-Si… no hay problema. Te platico después. Ahora necesito un baño de agua caliente- dijo mientras veía su uniforme bastante sucio por haber sido arrastrado y tocaba su cabello, notando que tenía algunas hojas enredadas.- ¿Quién se cree que es?- y después comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

No mucho después de eso los vampiros ya se encontraban en sus cuartos. Algunos dormían; otros se ocupaban de sus asuntos o platicaban con sus compañeros de cuarto, pero nadie se dio cuenta del mensajero que llegaba en esos momentos a la puerta principal del dormitorio; nadie más que Seiren, quien abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué asunto tienes aquí?- dijo de modo muy tajante.

-Sólo vine a pedir una audiencia con Kuran Kaname.

- ¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?- dijo el mismo Kaname con una voz muy profunda y bajando las escaleras, mirando directamente en los ojos del mensajero, quien se asustó bastante después de verlo.

-¡Señor! Vengo de parte del Senado. Algunos de los líderes desean una audiencia con usted. Esta noche, de ser posible, señor – el joven trató de darle unos papeles a Kaname, pero Seiren los tomó antes, examinándolos.

-¿Vendrá Ichijo Asato?- preguntó mientras tomaba los papeles de las manos de Seiren para leerlos.

-No señor, sólo algunos de los líderes.

-Muy bien. Diles que los recibiré a las 9 de la noche aquí.

-Sí señor. Muchas gracias- dijo el mensajero y después desapareció en el aire.

-La verdad es que no puedo decir que esto es inesperado, pero creí que les tomaría más tiempo el venir.

-¿Hago los preparativos necesarios?- preguntó Seiren.

-No, solo diles a todos que las clases seguirán como siempre, sin excusas. Yo mismo me encargaré de estos líderes- dijo Kaname con una muy ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Los eventos que habían ocurrido en los días anteriores eran justo lo que el sangre pura necesitaba, sólo habían comenzado a pasar más pronto de lo previsto. Estaba pensando en algo grande; algo que sólo él podía entender, pero al parecer, las piezas habían comenzado a encajar. O eso fue lo que pensó.

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_**Aquí está la tercera parte. Creo que cada vez son más largos los capítulos. Espero que lo esté disfrutando y continúen leyéndolo. ¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Por favor sigan mandando sus reviews, sugerencias o jitomatazos. Todo es bienvenido. Quizá me tarde un poquito más en subir el siguiente capítulo porque tengo que salir de viaje por usos cuantos días, pero no tardaré mucho.**_

_**Saludines!**_


	4. Planes y expectativas

**Aclaración antes de leer el capítulo.**

**He utilizado un "dialecto especial" (por no decir modismos fresas) para darle una mejor proyección a uno de los personajes. Estoy segura de que se darán cuenta quién es. Me basé en el lenguaje que se usa en México para ese tipo de situaciones y personas, por lo que espero que sea de total entendimiento para quienes no sean de México…cualquier duda sólo pregúntenme.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

El Segundo día de clases comenzaba muy normalmente. Yamato todavía seguía acostumbrándose a su nueva habitación y escuela. Todo era muy diferente a su antigua escuela y costumbres, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no tenía caso el pensar en las cosas pasadas; esas simplemente se quedan ahí y nuca cambian. Al salir de su cuarto se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el Jefe de Clase, Kageyama lo estaba llamando desde el otro lado del pasillo; incluso tuvo que correr hacia el para que lo escuchara finalmente.

-¡Yamato!

-¡Ay, hola Jefe de Clase! No pensé que estuviera en el mismo piso que yo- dijo mientras veía al otro chico.

-Así es, estoy en el último cuarto- dijo Kaseumi viendo la puerta- ya veo que tú estás en el primero… ¿cómo va todo? – al parecer se preocupaba por la adaptación del nuevo chico. Después de todo, era parte de sus deberes como Jefe de clase.

-Todo bien. Creo que me irá bien. Muchas gracias por el recorrido de ayer, ya no me perderé más. Creo que eso hubiera sido un gran problema después dl toque de queda- ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al edificio de la escuela.

-Sí, procura no romper las reglas de la escuela. Pero no te preocupes tanto, yo creo que te irá bien.

-Gracias. Por cierto, estaba pensando…- la expresión de Yamato cambió y su voz parecía titubear un poco- no sé si puedo preguntar esto pero ¿sabes algo sobre lo estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Kaseumi comenzó a emocionarse con la pregunta pero no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien.

-Pues obviamente ellos van a clases por la noche pero ¿hay alguna otra diferencia?

-No creo. Sólo que quizá sea un poco más difícil para ello entrar a la escuela; hasta donde sé, su nivel de estudios es más alto, o algo por el estilo. Por eso es que nadie de la Clase Diurna puede solicitar estar con ellos. Al parecer su IQ es más elevado…quizá sean superdotados. No lo sé- dijo muy pensativo- y para colmo todos so increíblemente bien parecidos. Todo ellos. Maldigo a la naturaleza por ser tan gentil con ellos: tienen la parte intelectual y la parte física también.

-Sólo he conocido a una alumna de la Clase Nocturna. Ella era… verdaderamente bonita. ¡A lo mejor la conoces!- Yamato miró a su compañero con cierta esperanza en los ojos.

-¡¿Ruka Souen?!- dijo muy emocionado, pero después cambió su expresión al pensar que Yamato pudiera convertirse en su competencia.

-No, su nombre es Rhoslyn…o al menos así la llamó el Director ¿la conoces?

-La verdad no. Quizá sea nueva- dijo, mientras veía la decepción en los ojos del otro chico –pero podríamos averiguar algo- su cara se volvió un poco sombría.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- Yamato estaba intrigado por la idea de Kaseumi.

-Tendrás que venir conmigo al Dormitorio de la Luna, después de clases. Así, al menos podremos verlos pasar hacia el edificio de la escuela.

-Suena bien… pero ¿eso no es después del toque de queda?

-No te preocupes, ya verás a lo que me refiero- Kaseumi tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara al decir esto.

Más tarde en el Dormitorio de la Luna.

-¡O sea, oso mil que te hayan castigado sin siquiera haber comenzado clases! – Avriell bebió un líquisi rojo pálido del vaso que estaba frente a ella y terminó su desayuno. Ya traía puesto su uniforme blanco y estaba sentada en la misa mesa que Aisha y Rhoslyn.

-Tu no estabas ahí, así que mejor ni digas nafa. Además, no estuvo tan mal.- Dijo Aisha sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Ash, de todas formas, le dieron problemas al cuero mil de Kaname sama. ¡Hello, o sea! Eso cero cool, hermanita! Ahora voy a tener problemas para acercarme a él. Espero que aún no sepa que eres mi hermana- su tono se hacía cada vez más molesto, si es que eso era verdaderamente posible.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿No crees que es vergonzoso tener una hermana de 16 años que, por lo menos, debía tener el nivel de un alumno que ya terminó la preparatoria? Eso sin mencionar que tus puntajes en los exámenes fueron los más bajos de toda la escuela.

-Ash, cállate….es que el japonés no va conmigo. Eso es todo.

-No me digas ¿entonces qué va contigo?- le preguntó Rhoslyn fingiendo un poco de interés.

-El italiano…y … ¡ay! ¿no les dije? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que dos de los estudiantes de aquí son modelos! Shiki y Rima ¿los conocen? – su expresión cambió y apareció una sonrisa en su cara.

-Creo que están en nuestra clase- dijo la chica de cabello negro, viendo a Aisha y preguntándose si eran esos sus nombres.

-¿De verdad? – Aisha dijo, tratando de recodar los nombres de sus compañeros- sólo me acuerdo de Kain Akatsuki y ese chico rubio y sumamente ruidoso.

-Aidou…sí, y Kuran Kaname

-¡OMG! ¡Tienes que hablarle bien de mí! – los ojos de Avreill comenzaron a brillas y se acercó más a su hermana mayor.

-¡Claro!- dijo sarcásticamente- como si tú fueras a hacer lo mismo por mí. – se separó de Avreill.

-Ay, o sea, cero cool tu comentario ¿eh? Por eso no me simpatizas. ¿Pero sabes qué? X, ya me voy. Mejor le voy a decir a Ruka que me ayude, ella ha sido muy linda conmigo desde que la conocí ayer- se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

-¿Y quién demonios es Ruka? – preguntó Rhoslyn con la ceja un poco arqueada.

-Yo que sé…porbablemente una de esas niñas superficiales de las que siempre se hace amiga- dijo Aiha tomando de su vaso.

-Aver…¿discúlpame? ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de mí así?- dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

-Huy…perdón… realmente no tengo una buena excusa para esto- dijo Aisha poniendo su mejor cara de "¡ups!"

-Yo tampoco…y supongo que tú eres Ruka- dilo Rhoslyn viendo a la chica que estaba detrás de ellas, con cabellos castaño claro y tratando de no echarse a reír con la situación; sin mucho éxito ya que parecía que se estaba burlando.

-Sí, soy yo. Y la verdad no me da ningún gusto conocerlas. Además le han estado causando problemas a Kaname sama desde el día en que llegaron. Más vale que se comporten. – Aisha estuvo a punto de insultarla y trató de ponerse de pie, pero Rhoslyn la detuvo.

-Lo tendremos en mente. Ahora, si no te importa, estamos a la mitad de una plática importante- Rhoslyn dijo esto y comenzó a ignorar a Ruka - ¿entonces sí pudiste con la tarea de economía?

-Sí. Fue muy difícil encontrar esa información, pero al final la encontré en uno de los libros en la biblioteca – Aisha dijo muy interesada en la plática, y haciendo que Ruka enojara más por ser ignorada, pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, otra persona se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola ¿cómo les va? – Akatsuki les preguntó educadamente, mientras que Aidou estaba de pié tras el.

-¿Así que hablas con estas…- Ruka hizo una pausa para agregar dramatismo al asunto – estas brujas?

-Huy…creo que tenemos a una drama queen por aquí- Aisha le dijo a Rhoslyn en tono burlón.

-Yo me voy de aquí- dijo Ruka caminando hacia la salida, pero volteó a ver a los chicos antes de salir- traten de mantener mejores compañías ¿no chicos?- y después de fue.

-¿Y a esa qué rayos le pasa? – Rhoslyn le preguntó a Akatsuki.

-A veces no es muy accesible….¿cómo les fue ayer en el castigo?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a las chicas.

-La verdad es que no nos esperábamos eso. ¿Cómo es posible que eso pareciera un…concierto de KAT-TUN?- dijo Rhoslyn con un gesto muy singular en el rostro.

-Es bastante comprensible. El ver a un vampiro tan guapo e inteligente como yo impresionaría a cualquier- dijo Aidou mientras se sentaba- de hecho, no me sorprendería que incluso fuéramos tan populares aún dentro de la Clase Nocturna. – continuó hablando con actitud de galán.

-Este…sí… pero la verdad no creo que sea tu caso- Rhoslyn lo miró un poco harta de su actitud y después lo empezó a ignorar, lo cual causó indignación en el vampiro de cabello rubio- entonces, este asunto de las fanáticas ¿es todos los días?

-Pues sí. Los prefectos siempre tratan de mantener las cosas lo más tranquilo posible, para para que nunca se salgan de control las cosas.

-Sí, Yuuki chan tiene algunos problemas con eso, pero Zero hace bastante bien su trabajo… a pesar de ser tan odioso… lo cual me recuerda ¿por qué demonios me arrastraste todo el camino hacia el Dormitorio de la Luna? ¡incluso me lastimaste!- Aidou comenzó a gritar.

-¡Supéralo! Además, ya te dije que fue para salvarte el pellejo – los dos vampiros comenzaron a discutir mientras los otros dos chicos se hartaron y hablaron entre ellos.

-Así que… tienes vínculos con Sicurezza International- Akatuki le preguntó a Aisha.

-Supongo que no soy muy buena escondiéndolo. Sí, tengo vínculos familiares- suspiró la chica.

-Escuché que habían hecho un trato con el gobierno ¿por eso viniste para Japón?

-Sí. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Aún no me siento a gusto, pero la última palabra siempre la tienen mis padres. Por otro lado, mi hermana estaba bastante feliz con la idea de mudarse a Japón.

-¿Hermana? – el chico pelirrojo se sorprendió de escuchar eso.

-Desgraciadamente tengo una hermana. Por suerte, ella va en la clase de nivel preparatoria.

-Parece que no se llevan muy bien. Pero deja que te diga algo: tener a la familia cerca siempre es importante, en especial si ellos se vuelven tus amigos Así no se sentirás sola; o al menos es lo que me resulta bien a mí.- dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-¿Tienes hermanos que estudien aquí también?- Aisha sintió curiosidad.

-Pues tengo dos primos que son como mis hermanos. Esa chica un poco enojona que acaba de pasar y…

-¿Ruka? Pues lo siento mucho pero…se ve bastante molesta… ¡sin ofender!

-Es un poco difícil de tratar al principio- dijo el muchacho y luego comenzó a reir un poco- y después está ese idiota que ves ahí… ¡hey! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Hanabusa?- le gritó a Aidou, quien al parecer estaba huyendo con la banda de prefecto de Rhoslyn.

-¡Regresa aquí, pedazo de imbécil!- la chica corría tras el a toda velocidad, pero esta vez sin usar sus poderes.

-Oh bien…- dijo Akatsuki suspirando y haciendo un gesto que denotando su falta de paciencia para con el otro chico- ese tipo ruidoso de ahí es mi primo.

-¿De verdad? – Aisha estaba más que sorprendida y se preguntó cómo podrían ser tan diferentes en personalidad y aun así llevarse tan bien- pues tengo que estar de acuerdo con Rhoslyn. Es un imbécil.

Mientras tanto, justo afuera del studio de Kaname, avreill estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta. Se había puesto su mejor maquillaje y se había subido un poco la falda para lograr la imagen completa de coquetería femenina. Evidentemente sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. En eso, fue interrumpida por Ichijo, quien la detuvo antes de seguir con su plan

-¿Tienes algún problema, Avriell?- el muchacho preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh, es el Vicepresidente. No, para nada, sólo necesito hablar con Kaname sama…ahora, si me permites- estiró su brazo para girar la perilla, pero justo antes de que la tocara, Ichijo usó su velocidad de vampiro para detener a la chica.

-Perdón, pero me temo que tendrás que hablar primero conmigo. Si es que tienes algún problema, haré lo mejor que pueda para solucionarlo. Si realmente es algo mucho más complicado, lo escalaremos con Kaname.

-Pero…- Avriell se puso a pensar un momento y luego sonrió un poco- está bien, es sobre una idea que tengo. Mejor dicho, una sugerencia.

-¡Genial! Dime de qué se trata. Ven, vamos a la sala y ahí platicamos- Ichijo sonrió a la chica y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala mientras hablaban. Llevaba consigo unos libros que parecían ser bastante complicados de leer.

-Verás, se supone que esta es una escuela normal ¿verdad? Pues, de donde yo vengo, cuando una institución educativa comienza clases, se celebra haciendo hace una _party_ como de bienvenida ¿ves? Así que estaba pensando en organizar una fiesta así para la Clase nocturna- para cuando terminó de decir esto, ya habían llegado a la sala y Shiki estaba tomando una siesta en uno de los sillones, por lo que Ichijo buscó uno que estuviera lejos de ahí para no despertarlo y se sentó. Avriell estaba tan emocionada sobre el plan, que ni siquiera notó al vampiro con el cabello de tono caoba.

-Suena bastante interesante.. creo que podríamos ajustarlo a las necesiddes de la escuela ¿qué tienes en mente?- al parecer a Ichijo no le pareció mal la idea, así que tomó una pluma y comenzó a anotar en un papel lo que decía la chica.

-¡_OMG,_ Vicepresidente!...¿te puedo decir Takuma?- esperó una milésima de segundo como para ver si el chico objetaba por usar su primer nombre y luego siguió – bueno, Takuma, tengo una idea así _incre, incre, super mega cool. Neta no sabes._ Hay que hacer la fiesta en un lugar así bien _nice _y grande, así tipo New York, París o Los Angeles ¿sí sabes cómo?- dijo encogiendo un poco los ojos y utilizando un particular tipo de voz, al tiempo que miraba al muchacho para ver si seguía la plática- y que tenga lo mejor de lo mejor, empezando por las bebidas y la música. ¡Qué emoción, hace mil años que no voy a una fiesta así!- siguió diciendo muy emocionada, pero Ichijo la interrumpió.

-Te refieres a que…disculpa que lo pregunte pero ¿en realidad cuántos años tienes?- dijo el inocente muchacho con un semblante bastante serio y tratando de bajar la voz, pero la chica de cabellos rubios se le quedó viendo como si el viniera de otro planeta – no lo tomes a mal… es que no creí que tuvieras más de mil años…- evidentemente se estaba tomando literal lo que la chica decía; a fin de cuentas, no era imposible, ya que eran inmortales.

-¡Ay o sea, ubícate! Tengo 16…¿en qué estaba?...ah sí, entonces todos los de la Clase Nocturna podemos usar ropa así _super fashion_, ya sabes Prada o Gucci, así vamos a celebrar _super cool_ el regreso a clases. ¿Apoco no es una super idea?- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Pues… tengo que decir que me agrada mucho la idea de la fiesta. Te diré algo: deja que hable co kaname, y quizá podrías ayudarnos con los preparativos y la organización. No prometo nada, pero creo que hay una buena posibilidad de que sí se haga- Ichijo seguía escribiendo pero sonreía mientras decía esto último. Sus ojos brillaban bastante, al parecer ese tipo de cuestiones le entusiasmaban mucho.

-¡OMG! ¡Eres la onda! Bueno, entonces TTYL, y después hablamos para ver qué dijo Kaname. ¡Bye!- se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia su cuarto, dejando a Ichijo aún más confundido que cuando escuchó lo de los mil años, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Shiki ya estaba despierto y lo miraba.

-Es una niña demasiado enérgica.- dijo Shiki con su habitual tono de voz.

-Definiticamente…pero no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice. Ha de ser porque viene de otro país- dijo muy pensativo el vampiro rubio.

-En realidad no… verás: en el ambiente en el que trabajo, las chicas hablan así. Creo que Rima podía ayudarte a traducir lo que dice la chica De Angelis.

-Oh, eso estaría muy bien… por cierto ¿sabes lo que significa TTYL?- puso un gesto de curiosidad muy particular.

-Talk to you later – dijo Shiki.

-Ok, nos vemos… que bueno que practiques tu inglés, Shiki.- dijo y le sonrió a su amigo.

-¡No! significa "talk to you later" o sea hablamos luego. ¡No puedes ser tan ingenuo, Ichijo! – dijo Rima, acercándose hacia ellos y sentándose junto a Shiki. Llevaba con ella una caja de Pokys

-¡Ah! Ahora entiendo- Ichijo comenzó a reirse – dicen que la ingenuidad es buena para el corazón, pero…quizá debería ser un poco más mal pensado- dijo mirando dulcemente a sus amigos; Shiki había comenzado a comerse los Poky's de Rima, mientras ella se veía las uñas. En ese momento Kaname pasó cerca - ¡Kaname! ¿Podemos hablar por un momento? – el vampiro de cabello negro lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó.

-Claro. También tengo algo que decirte. Rima, Shiki…en un momento regresará Ichijo con ustedes- dijo mirando a los dos modelos y después miró al vampiro de ojos verdes – vamos a mi estudio.

Ambos se dirigieron al estudio de Kaname, mientras Ichijo le contaba al sangre pura sobre el nuevo manga que estaba leyendo. Estaba muy emocionado y a Kaname le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre sus pasatiempos. Era como los viejos tiempos, cuando eran pequeños y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, jugando en la mansión de Takuma. Todo solía ser más simple y a pesar de lo que pasara, sabía que Ichijo seguirían tan unidos como siempre. Él había ido la primera persona a la que consideró como su amigo. Con el tiempo, comenzó también a considerar a algunos de sus compañeros de clase como amigos, pero Ichijo siempre permanecería en un lugar especial de su corazón.

Después de entrar al studio, Ichijo se puso un pco más serio, pero como siempre, permaneció relajado y sus ojos lo hacían ver amigable.

-Siéntate, por favor.

-Gracias- dijo Ichijo mientras se sentaba en la silla, viendo a su amigo hacer lo mismo en la silla de en frente - ¿de qué querías hablar, Kaname?

-Hace unas horas vino un mensajero de parte del Consejo de Vampiros.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué quería?- dijo el otro muchacho con preocupación en los ojos.

-Quería solicitar una audiencia conmigo.- dijo Kaname con seriedad y miró hacia otro lado, volteando su silla un poco- estarán aquí a las 9 de la noche.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?- Ichijo preguntó, viendo como el otro muchacho lo volteaba a ver, lo más amablemente posible.

-No te acerques al dormitorio mientras están aquí. – dijo secamente- Tengo el presentimiento de que quieren negociar algo y no quiero que alguien más resulte involucrado – el Vicepresidente se le quedó viendo, tratando de leer su expresión- para ser honesto, no sé de qué se trate, pero quiero mantener las cosas aquí lo más normales posible, así que por favor, no permitas que nadie permanezca en el Dormitorio de la Luna o regrese de clases antes de la media nche.

-Entendido. Pero…¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea?- dijo Ichijo, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose; no era usual que se opusiera a lo que el sangre pura decía- Me…. Me refiero a que, é que mi abuelo es parte de ese grupo, y realmente no confío en ellos- se puso muy serio y su tono de voz disminuyó.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que necesito que mantengas a todos seguros dentro de la escuela, mientras yo me hago cargo de los asuntos políticos…por favor- Kaname lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando una respuesta.

-Está bien, pero al menos Seiren estará aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí, n o te preocupes. Pero no quiero que nadie más venga para acá.

-Entiendo- Ichijo dijo en voz baja y luego le sonrió levemente.

-Que querías hablarme de algo también ¿no?- dijo Kaname después de unos momentos de silencio y con curiosidad.

-¡Oh sí! Avriell De Angelis se acercó mí hoy. Bueno, en realidad quería verte a ti, pero creí que sería mejor que sería mejor que hablar conmigo antes- dijo esperando por la reacción de Kaame y luego continuó- Tiene una idea bastante interesante sobre una fiesta de bienvenida. Al parecer, es una costumbre en su país y quizá sea una buena idea después de todo. Para ser sincero, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo…ella usa un dialecto extraño que, según Shiki, Rima conoce bastante bien y puede ayudarnos a traducir…o al menos eso fue lo que entendí. –dijo como pensando para sí mismo. –Pero el asunto es que, la fiesta puede ser buena para la escuela, después de todo la Clase Nocturna y la Clase Diurna podrían convivir un poco y ayudar a los ideales pacifistas de Director. ¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó al vampiro de cabello negro y poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. La idea de hacer una fiesta lo ponía bastante contento, en especiales porque eventos de ese tipo le permitían interactuar más con sus compañeros y divertirse más; era bastante fiestero a pesar de su apariencia tranquila.

-Pues eso suena…- Kaname estaba serio y pensativo, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió y sonrió un poco- ¡bastante bien! Creo que me gustaría mucho una fiesta así. Hablaré con el Director para ver qué opina, pero no creo que haya problema alguno.

-¡Estupendo! ¿cuándo hablarás con él?- Ichijo sonrió aún más sonriente de lo que ya estaba. Al parecer ya había comenzado con los preparativos dentro de su cabeza.

-Iré con él en unos minutos. Tengo que discutir con él algunos asuntos- hizo una pausa y luego su expresión volvió a cambiar. Mostraba algo diferente, lo cual sólo Ichijo conocía: era la misma expresión que ponía cuando pensaba en Yuuki; había visto a hacer ese mismo gesto por muchos años, pero siempre era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Parecía tan fresco e inesperado- ¿sabes? ya había estado pensando en hacer una fiesta o algo por el estilo, como esa vez que fue tu cumpleaños.

-Creo que me imagino cuál es la razón- el chico rubio comenzó a reír- trata de convencer al Director de que nos deje organizar la fiesta ¿ok? –dijo mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos y salía del estudio con una sonrisa en los labios.

En cuanto Takuma se fue, Kaname mió por la ventana. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y trató de visualizar la oficina del Director, buscando a personas cercanas. Después desapareció en una especie de neblina roja, reapareciendo en frente de la oficina de Kaien Cross. Así era más fácil llegar ahí, evitando la conmoción que podía causar su presencia en los terrenos del Dormitorio del Sol.

A pesar de no haber planeado asistir a clases ese día, llevaba puesto su uniforme blanco, y justo antes de tocar la puerta, se arregló la corbata y el saco, haciéndolo ver más elegante y formal, creando así la imagen del vampiro imponente que ya era.

-Pase- respondió Kaien Cross depsués de escuchar el toquido dela puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señor Director- Kaname entró a la oficina y se acercó al recientemente arreglado escritorio- espero no interrumpir nada.

-¡Kaname kun! Para nada. Siempre eres bienvenido aquí. ¿Quieres un poco de té?- el Director sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la tetera para preparar un poco de té.

-Sí, muchas gracias- se sentó y se relajó un poco, esperando a que el Director se sentara frente a él, poniendo una taza de té en la mesa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kaname kun?- y luego bebió de su taza

-Quería hacerle saber que algunos de los miembros del Consejo de Vampiros me visitarán esta noche…a las 9, para ser precisos- tomó un poco de té y puso su tasa nuevamente en la mesa, haciéndolo lo más lento posible para que el Director asimilara lo que acababa de decir.

-Ya veo. Confío en que no habrá conflictos de ninguna naturaleza- dijo seriamente el Director Cross.

-No lo creo. Y eso es precisamente por lo que ha venido… yo mismo hablaré con ellos, teniendo sólo a Seiren conmigo. Estoy casi seguro de que se trata de algún acuerdo político al que quieren llegar, pero no quisiera que alguien más se involucrara. Es por eso que ya instruí a Ichijo para que no deje a nadie acercarse al Dormitorio de la Luna a esa hora…eso incluye a los prefectos- sus ojos brillaron y su tono de voz era el que utilizaba siempre, pero algo en su actitud previno al Director sobre contradecir al vampiro.

-Entiendo. No habrá interrupciones, yo me encargaré de eso- dijo el Director con una expresión seria, bastante inusual en él; pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que se comportó a la altura- ¿necesitas algo para dicha reunión?

-Nada en realidad…sólo reiterar que los guardianes permanezcan en el edificio de la escuela. No quiero ponerlos en peligro.

-Como tú digas.- Hubo silencio.

-Mirando a su expresión… espero que no haya problemas con la petición que acabo de hacerle- dijo Kaname educadamente.

-Para nada. Es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Es todo- Kaien Cross le sonrió al vampiro. Le importaba mucho su bienestar y no quería que le sucediera algo malo-

-Gracias. Realmente agradezco su cooperación.- dijo suavemente- Hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablar… de hecho es un tema más alegre.

-¿De verdad?- la actitud del director cambió radicalmente y volvió a ser la persona alegre que siempre era.

-He recibido una sugerencia bastante interesante. Es sobre una fiesta de bienvenida- el rostro de Kaien Cross se iluminó mucho- así que estaba pensando en organizar una fiesta para toda la escuela. Clase Diurna y Clase Nocturna participarían, dando oportunidad para ejercer el pacifismo que promovemos en la Academia.

-¡Es una idea fantástica!- comenzó a dar brincos por toda la oficina y llorar a mares de alegría – una fiesta de bienvenida ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Kaname, tratando verdaderamente de no mostrar la alegría que le estaba dando.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Me alegro! Hablaré con la chica que nos dio la idea y…le mostraré los planes lo más pronto posible.

-Me parece bien. Ustedes háganse cargo de la organización por ahora.

-Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza- dijo el vampiro solemnemente.

-Oh, por cierto. Quería pedirte algo…- comenzó a decir el Director.

Algunas horas después, dos chicos de la Clase Diurna caminaban por los terrenos de la escuela.

-Entonces…¿planeamos entrar al dormitorio? No creo que esa sea una buena idea- comenzó a decirle Yamato a Kaseumi.

-¡No! No vamos a entrar, sólo esperaremos a que la Clase Nocturna salga de ahí y luego nos acercaremos a ellos. Es muy simple… sólo tenemos que pasar a los prefectos y eso será más fácil si nos vamos del lado de Yuuki Cross- una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro del Jefe de Clase.

Para cuando se lograron acercar al Dormitorio de la Luna, se encontraron a un gran número de chicas gritando escandalosamente ahí, y los prefectos no aparecían por ningún lado.

-¿Qué es eto?- Yamato no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Estaba casi perplejo al ver a todas esas chicas reunidas ahí. Incluso había chicos dentro de la pelotera.

-Esto, mi amigo…es algo que sucede diariamente… digamos que nos reunimos aquí para ver desfilar los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna.

-¿De verdad, sólo para eso?... no creí que fueran TAN populares- dijo Yamato casi asustado con la situación, pero al mismo tiempo lo encontraba bastante divertido.

-Lo son. Algunos de ellos incluso son modelos y celeridades. En cuanto salgan de ahí, los podremos ver. Sólo espero que los prefectos no lleguen antes- dijo Kaseumi mirando asu alrededor- ¡tengo una idea! Sígueme.- Se dirigieron a unos arbustos que había a unos metros de donde las chicas estaban gritando. – Si nos escondemos, podremos verlos más de cerca sin que nos cachen.

-o…ok – dijo Yamato desconfiando un poco de la situación, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Poco después de eso, Zero y Yuuki aparecieron para calmar a la chicas y persuadirlas de que regresaran a sus dormitorios. No tuvieron tanta suerte; las chicas eran bastante persistentes y eran demasiadas, más de lo usual, pero en cuanto Aisha apareció comenzó a gritarle a las enloquecidas niñas.

-Wow, parece que ellas es una nueva prefecta…¡y es de la Clase Nocturna!- Kaseumi estaba bastante emocionado, pero mantenía su voz con un volumen bajo para que no los descubrieran- ¿esa es la chica de la que me contaste?

-No, la que te digo tenía el cabello negro y largo…bueno, no realmente largo, era un poco más del frente y corto de atrás. Se veía bastante moderno- Yamato comenzó a parlotear.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y los gritos de las chicas se hicieron más fuetes, pero como el día anterior, ellas n pasaron de las líneas imaginarias detrás de los prefectos.

Los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna aparecieron tras la puerta, viéndose despampanantes como siempre. Aidou comenzó a saludar a las chicas con la mano de manera coqueta, lo cual hacía el trabajo de los prefectos más difícil, pero aún bajo control. Al parecer, las chicas todavía les tenían miedo a las nuevas guardianes y a la expresión de pocos amigos que siempre tenía Zero.

-Me encanta esta escuela es como… o sea por supuesto que nos merecemos este tipo de recibimiento ¿no crees Ruka?- Avriell dijo, caminando como si fuese modelo frente a la multitud reunida ahí y arreglándose el cabello presuntuosamente.

-Demasiada gente para mi gusto… y siempre intentan acercarse a Kaname sama- dijo la chic de cabello castaño claro, viendo despectivamente a la Clase Diurna.

-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de que Kaname sama sea mío- dijo Avriell arrogantemente.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Ruka, claramente enojada y viendo a la otra chica con mirada amenazadora.

-No me digas que tú eres mi competencia… en ese caso, no tengo que preocuparme- dijo Avriell barriéndola con la mirada. Ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir y a pelear en medio del camino, casi gritando y causando u gran alboroto.

Mientras, en los arbustos, Kaseumi estaba verdaderamente emocionado.

-¡Ruka chan!- sacó una cámara de su bolsillo y comenzó a sacar fotos, mientras Yamato lo veía con incredulidad; estaba tan impresionado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ellos.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¿qué hacen aquí, par de…- Rhoslyn dijo mientras levantaba a los dos chicos, levantándolos de la camisa con una expresión enojada y rompiendo la cámara de Kaseumi.

-¿Qué rayos?- el jefe de clase comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a la chica.

-¡Rhoslyn! No sabía que eras prefecto- los ojos de Yamato mostraron lo contento que estaba de ver a la chica.

-Lo soy… y ustedes NO deberían estar aquí. ¡Regresen a sus dormitorios!- ambos chicho se asustaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, en dirección del tumulto. – En verdad, ni siquiera se les ocurra ir para…- no terminó de decirlo porque vio que Avriell y Ruka se estaban peleado- ¿pero qué carajos están haciendo esas dos?- y corrió hacia donde estaban.

-¡¿Avriell, qué demonios haces?! ¡Deja de jalarle el cabello y…tu deja de tratar de golpear a mi hermana!- Aisha, que ya estaba junto a ellas dos, les comenzó a gritar – bueno, puedes golpearla tanto como quieras ¡pero no aquí!

-¿Qué clase de hermana eres?- gritó Avriell.

-Así que ustedes dos son hermanas… eso explica bastante- dijo Ruka sarcásticamente mientras las veía de manera burlona

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Aisha se enojó- lo único que tenemos en común es el apellido… y el estupendo cabello, por supuestos- dijo mientras lo movía como anuncio de L'Oreal.

-Chicas, creo que deberían seguir caminando hacia…- Akatsuki estaba de pie junto a ellas, tratando de calmarlas y con una expresión más bien relajada.

-¿Y quién rayos te preguntó a ti?- gritaron las tres muchachas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el chico se asustara y se alejara, huyendo de ellas y acercándose a las niñas que estaban formadas para ver el desfile.

-¡Wild sempai!-comenzaron a gritar las fanáticas, y ese fue el momento en el que todo el orden que quedaba se fue al caño. Las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia lo estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna, empujando a Yuuki había el piso. Incluso el lado de Zero estaba incontrolable. Se había formado una gran avalancha de niñas gritando y los miembros de la Clase Nocturna se apresuraron a ir hacia el edificio de la escuela para evitar todo ese alboroto, pero no todos.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ya vieron lo que hicieron?- Rhoslyn comenzó a gritar por todos lados, tratando de controlar la situación –Deténganse niñas, quédense detrás de mí ¡ni se les ocurra acercárseles a esos estudiantes! –de alguna forma logró que un grupo de chicas no se movieran de donde estaban, pero no pudo controlar la pelea entre Ruka y las hemanas De Angelis.

-Oh, vamos Rhoslyn. Creo que ellas sólo quieren divertirse un poco ¿verdad chicas?- dijo Aidou de manera coqueta a sus fans, mientras se acercaba a la chica de cabello negro.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Rápido, ve a tu salón y ustedes de regreso a sus dormitorios!

-¡Oye, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- Aido le gritó a Rhoslyn con una expresión bastante cómica.

-Soy prefecto y puedo hacerlo… ¿acaso quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero?- Rhoslyn dijo mientras se reía.

-Chicos…no me parece que este sea el major lugar para discutir- dijo Ichijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, sonriente y tratando de calmar todo, sin mucho éxito, ya que tuvo que huir de las chicas que comenzaron a perseguirlo, seguidas por Zero, quien por suerte logró detenerlas.

-Es verdad… este no es momento de andar baboseando Aidou. Si sigues así le diré a Kaname- Rhoslyn le dijo y Aidou pareció estar aterrorizado por unos momentos, previniéndolo de hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada. Después la chica volteó a ver a Aisha y le gritó – Tu tampoco estás ayudando en nada Aisha!

-¿Qué?... oh, es verdad, las niñas locas- dijo soltando el brazo de su hermana- Ok, escúchenme niñas ¡regresen a sus dormitorios! la fiesta se acabó y… ¡dejen a ese chico en paz!- corrió hacia un gran grupo de chicas que comenzaban a acosar a Akatsuki – ¡muévete!- dijo mientras empujaba a una de las chicas, quien salió disparada hacia el suelo, causando que las demás se alejaran y comenzaran a portarse bien- ¿Estás bien?

Akatsuki le sonrió a Aisha y se levantó del suelo donde había sido acorralado, tomando sus libros que cayeron junto con él. Todo comenzaba a estar en orden otra vez y las chicas comenzaron a tranquilizarse, con excepción de Ruka y Avriell, que seguían discutiendo, pero al menos ya o estaban jalándose el cabello o empujándose. De repente, todo el ambiente del lugar cambió y los vampiros se quedaron muy quietos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Kaname estaba de pie, junto a todo ese alboroto.

-¡Kaname san! – dijo Rhoslyn con temor en sus ojos.

-Veo que están haciendo su trabajo, pero… ustedes…- dijo mirando a Ruka y Avriell, quienes no pudieron decir palabra alguna por unos momentos- ¿hay algún problema?- su voz era sutil y a pesar de que ninguno de los alumnos de la Clase Diurna lo notó, era suficiente para aterroirzar a los vampiros.

-Lo… lo siento mucho Kaname sama- Ruka dijo, haciendo una reverencia hacia el vampiro de sangre pura.

-S…sí, yo también- por primera vez Avriell estaba anonadada. Al parecer no creyó que Kaname pudiera ser tan atemorizante.

-Vayan a clase ahora- ambas chicas se apuraron a ir hacia el edificio de la escuela, y los alumnos de la Clase Diurna comenzaron a dispersarse, pero dos vampiros caminaban bastante lento, mirando la escena.

-Tengo que admitir- dijo Shiki mientras sostenía un Pocky con sus labios- no me gusta todo este de alboroto pero… esto resultó ser bastante divertido ¿no crees Rima?

-Sí… nunca creí ver a Ruka perder los estribos así… o a Akatsuki ser rescatado… ¡es bastante gracioso!- y siguieron caminando, lentamente sin muchas ganas de llegar al salón de clases.

Entonces, Kaname se paró junto a cierta chica, tendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien Yuuki?- sus ojos parecían muy amables y su expresión era muy tierna mientras veía a la chica, quien tomó su mano y se levantó del piso.

-Kaname… sempai. Gracias- ella se sonrojó- estoy bien, gracias. Es sólo que todo se descontroló…súbitamente.

-Ya pasó- dijo Kaname, acercándose más a la chica y acariciando su cabeza afectuosamente- he nombrado a dos prefectas más para que no tengas tantos problemas con tus deberes.

-Eso…es muy considerado de tu parte. Gracias- Yuuki le sonrió al vampiro sangre pura- son bastante buenas, pero alguien de la Clase Nocturna comenzó a pelearse con otra chica y…bueno, ahora todo está bien.

-Me alegro. Debes tener cuidado, no quisiera que te lastimes- el seguía viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa en lo labios, cuando Zero apareció.

-Suficiente, tenemos que patrullar, Yuuki- Zero tomó el brazo de Kaname y lo alejó de Yuuki, lo que hizo que Rhoslyn y Aisha tomaran al chico de cabello plateado y lo arrojaran al piso casi instantáneamente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso?- dijo Aisha a Zero, quien estaba tirado en el piso con cara de dolor.

-Está bien chicas- dijo Kaname con cierta complicidad hacia las chicas, quienes titubearon un poco al verlo- permíteme ayudarte, Kiryuu…- dijo extendiendo su mano a Zero.

-No te molestes- dijo Zero, no aceptando la ayuda del vampiro y poniendo cara de pocos amigos- Vámonos Yuuki, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Cerca de ahí, u pequeño grupo de chicos estaba de pie, mirando la escena.}

-Wow… simpáticas, fuertes y dominantes. ¡Vaya combinación!- dijo Yamato en voz alta mientras sonreía para sí.

-Así es… bastante sexy ¿no?- dijo Akatsuki después de escuchar eso, mirando fijamente a las prefectas.

-Y terrorífico también- dijo Kaseumi arreglándose las gafa, que casi se le caían al ver todo eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo…con todo lo que han dicho- Aido parecía más bien amado, pero luego cruzó sus brazos, comenzando a ponerse más serio y pensativo. Hubo u momento de silencio entre todos ellos, que no se percataron de la situación hasta que el muchacho rubio miró a Kaseumi, bastante sorprendido -¿Y quién rayos eres tú?... será que…¿eres uno de mis fans?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Kaseumi muy indignado, mientras los otros dos chicos se miraron entre sí, bastante sorprendidos..

-¡Oigan! Y deberían estar en clase y…Ustedes en sus dormitorios- Aisha les gritó desde lejos, haciendo que los chicos de la Clase Diurna corrieran y los otros caminaran hacia su salón.

Todo comenzaba a estar tranquilo y sereno otra vez. Kaname esperó a que todas las chicas estuvieran en sus dormitorios y la Clase Nocturna dentro del edificio de la escuela, pero no entró al Dormitorio de la Luna hasta que se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Seiren…- dijo y casi al momento la chica con cabello gris apareció junto a el- Por favor, en cuanto esos individuos lleguen, llévalos a mi estudio. Estoy seguro de que llegarán a la puerta principal antes de las 9.

-Entendido- y después volvió a desaparecer.

Kaname entró al Dormitorio de la Luna, pensando detenidamente en lo que haría con esa situación. Hasta ese momento, todo había sido bastante sencillo para él. Había esperado el regreso de Shizuka por un largo tiempo, pero esa situación resulto ser bastante fácil de manejar y fácilmente la quitó de su camino. Sin embargo, ahora el Senado comenzaba a fortalecerse en Japón y su intención era expandir su poderío en todo el mudo; el incidente con la familia de Rhoslyn había sido tan sólo el comienzo y una advertencia hacia los vampiros de sangre pura. No había pruebas de que ellos hubieran asesinado a la familia Bezarad, y todo parecía estar cuidadosamente planeado; no habían dejado pistas. Pero era claro, y no sólo para él, que el senado estaba detrás de todo eso.

El vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos castaños no estaba asustado para nada con esa situación; en realidad estaba muy entretenido con toda la situación. Adoraba hacer planes y estrategias políticas, y antes que temer por su vida, se preocupaba por cuidar a Yuuki de cualquier cosa o cualquier persona. Había una complicada dicotomía dentro de su cabeza: la necesidad de más estrategias era directamente proporcional a la necesidad de protección de Yuuki.

Los eventos reciente habían hecho que comenzara a planear nuevas formas de quitar al Consejo de su camino, al mismo tiempo que mantener el status quo en l sociedad de vampiros, lo cual había traído una nueva forma de entretenimiento para él, pero también Yuuki estaba dentro de su pensamientos y nunca sería algo placentero el saber que ella se encontraba en problemas o bajo algún tipo de amenaza.

Muy a pesar de todo, habían aparecido nuevas perspectivas y piezas dentro del tablero de ajedrez que mantenía en su mente, y estaba más que dispuesto a utilizarlas. Algo grande estaba a punto de suceder, y lo sabía muy bien. Tenía la intención de utilizar cualquier tipo de ventaja que se le presentara, comenzando por el momento en el que esos vampiros del Consejo pusieran pie dentro de la Academia.

El cielo estrellado lucía maravilloso. Toda la Academia Cross permanecía tranquila. Al parecer, los únicos movimientos y sonidos provenían del edificio de la escuela, donde estaban todos los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna, pero las luces estaban apagadas. No había necesidad de prenderlas; incluso los maestros eran en su totalidad vampiro, a excepción de Yagari, quien tampoco necesitaba de mucha luz.

Una gran y elegante limusina apareció frente a la puerta principal del campus. No se veía extravagante, pero algo en ella gritaba que era bastante lujosa. Tres individuos bajaron del auto, todos ellos vistiendo elegantes trajes y cargando folders con papeles. Miraron su alrededor, reconociendo el territorio y luego se acercaron a las puertas, donde Seiren los esperaba.

-Buenas noches- dijo la chica

Buenas noches, señorita. Tenemos una audiencia con Kuran Kaname… si nos permite…- dijo u vampiro con canas y corbata roja, que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar sus ojos rojos ni sus colmillos.

-Vengan conmigo- Seiren comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose al Dormitorio de la Luna, pero a través de un camino diferente al que siempre se utilizaba. Era un camino que rara vez se utilizaba y estaba un poco escondido.

Todos estuvieron muy callados durante el trayecto y había una tensión extraña entre ellos. Finalmente, llegaron al dormitorio y entraron al lugar, que permanecía totalmente oscuro. Kaname pudo sentir su presencia aproximándose a donde se encontraba, y con el fin de mostrar sus poderes, comenzó a encender las velas que había en los pasillos conforme los miembros del Consejo se acercaban al estudio.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- dijo Kaname, viendo a los tres vampiros que estaban pardos en la puerta directamente a los ojos. El vestía un traje negro con camisa del mismo color, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y utilizaba una corbata roja, que le daba un toque oscuro y sexy a su apariencia. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, si siquiera molestarse en aproximarse a ellos. Quería que vieran realmente con quién se estaban metiendo.

_**Notas de autor.**_

_**¡Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir la cuarta parte, pero aquí está. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y pos los mensajes y reviews, me han gustado mucho. Al parecer a todos se les cuecen las habas por ver algo de romance, así que prometo que desde el próximo capítulo comenzaré con eso, y por lo visto les va a caer de sorpresa. Me divertí batante escribiendo el capítulo 4, sobre todo por investigar las "frases de fresas", por otro lado me parece que la historia va a tener bastantes capítulos. Espero les gusten. **_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y reviews. Cada que los leo me motivan mucho y realmente me alegran el día.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Aventuras nocturnas

El Dormitorio de la Luna estaba muy callado y los únicos individuos allí eran Seiren, los miembros del Consejo y Kaname, quien estaba dentro del estudio; sólo se podían escuchar algunos grillos que hacían ruido en los jardines de la academia y al viento soplar entre las ramas de los árboles que se mecían en la oscura noche, dando la impresión de que todo el lugar estaba desierto y en cualquier momento algo o alguien podía salir de la nada.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- dijo Kaname, volteando su silla para tener un mejor ángulo de vista hacia los otros vampiros.

-Buenas noches, Kaname sama- todos hicieron una reverencia hacia el vampiro sangre pura, mostrando respeto.- Mi nombre es Nomua Daisuke, éstos son Moimoto Jun y Nishikido Kei- dijo el vampiro canoso, viendo sendos vampiros junto a él; uno rubio y el otro con el cabello negro azabache.

-Tomen asiento, por favor- dijo Kaname mientras señalaba las sillas frente a su escritorio, mirándolos fijamente mientras se sentaban.

-Primero que nada, queremos agradecer la oportunidad que nos ha dado al permitirnos tener esta audiencia- dijo Jun, el vampiro rubio con ojos negros.

-Creo que es conveniente tener algunos acercamientos con el Senado – la voz del sangre pura sonaba calmada mientras mantenía su postura recargada en la silla.

-Aquí parece un lugar agradable para vivir. Incluso tienen algunos humanos cerca en caso se querer un tentempié- dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa malévola. Al parecer trataba de provocar a Kaname.

-Me temo que está prohibido morder a cualquier humano dentro de los terrenos de la Academia. Yo creo en la coexistencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros, idea que comparto con el Director Cross, así que creamos este lugar- su voz continuaba calmada y sin cambio alguno.

-Esa es una idea bastante… interesante- dijo el vampiro más viejo, y luego continuó – hemos venido a extenderle una invitación.

-¿Una invitación, dices? – Kaname preguntó, tratando de parecer sorprendido – creí que el senado solo organizaba fiestas una vez al año y…la del presente acaba de pasar- dijo tratando de divertirse a sus expensas.

-Oh no, para nada- Nishikido Kei comenzó a reír y comenzó a explicar- en realidad estamos planeando realizar algunas negociaciones con toda la comunidad, lo cual incluye a algunos representantes de los humanos, cazadores de vampiros, miembros del consejo y vampiros sangre pura- sus ojos aún estaban rojos, pero brillaban más que antes.

-¿Negociaciones?- Kaname alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Así es. Intentaremos llegar a un acuerdo para tener una mejor organización alrededor del mundo- contestó el vampiro con cabello negro.

-Eso suena…interesante, sobre todo considerando el grado de presencia del Senado al rededor del mudo, así como los recientes eventos de Europa- Kaname los miró, tratando se pescar cualquier diminuto cambio en sus expresiones; buscando algo que los delatara.

-Sabemos que han habido algunos eventos trágicos últimamente. Los vampiros sangre pura son el peldaño más ato en la jerarquía de nuestra sociedad y la muerte de alguno de ellos es una gran pérdida para todos- Daisuke dijo esto último con un tono bastante peculiar.

-Quisiera preguntar algo… ¿cuántos representantes de los otros grupos han accedido a ser parte de estas…- el gesto y tono de voz de Kaname cambiaron para hacer que las siguientes palabras sonaran triviales- … negociaciones?

-De hecho, la Asociación de Cazadores de Vampiros fueron el primer grupo en confirmar su participación. Después los representantes de la ONU accedieron a participar como miembros observadores.

-Ya veo- pensó por un momento y sonrió un poco- ¿han hablado ya con otros vampiro de sangre pura?

-Queremos celebrar estas negociaciones aquí en Japón, y como ya debe saber, usted es el único que vive en Japón por el momento, así que por ende es el primero. Hemos enviado a algunos delegados para hablar con los sangre pura en otros países.- Jun comenzó a explicar.

-¿Y, cuándo tendrán lugar dichas negociaciones?

-Esperamos que en un par de semanas, en la ciudad de Tokio- Jun sonrió pensando que al fin había obtenido la atención de Kaname – estaríamos muy honrados de tenerlo ahí, siendo parte de las negociaciones, seño Kuran.

-Es una oferta muy tractiva…- dijo Kaname sarcásticamente- pero me temo que tendré que declinar la invitación- la expresión de los otros vampiros se endureció y miraron fijamente a Kaname.

-¿Por lo menos podría considerar estar presente como miembro observador?

-Realmente aprecio la invitación, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no- dijo más serio, esperando unos instantes para mostrar una sonrisa bastante curiosa y pícara – pero les deseo suerte en sus intentos por reorganizar el mundo- su tono de voz no cambió, pero evidentemente trataba de burlarse de ellos.

-¿Hay alguna manera en que podamos cambiar su opinión?- dijo Daisuke seriamente. No estaba para nada contento con la actitud del sangre pura.

-El tiempo lo dirá…- dijo Kaname recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazado sus dedos.

-Entiendo… entonces creo que es tiempo de que nos retiremos- Nishikido sonrió a Kaname y luego miró a sus colegas – pero le dejaremos nuestras tarjetas en caso de que quiera cotactarnos- puso unas tarjetitas sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias. Agradezco el detalle. Buena suerte.- se levantó, hacienda que los vampiros respingaran un poco al ver el súbito movimiento- permítanme que los acompañe a su auto.

-Es usted muy amable, Kuran sama- dijo Jun Morimoto mientras se ponía de pie.

Caminaron sobre el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, hablando sobre cuestiones triviales; simplemente siendo educados, hasta que Kaname se animó a decir.

-¿Caballeros, me permiten preguntarles algo?

-Por supuesto.- Daisuke respondió.

-Hay algo que me llamó la atención sobre lo que dijeron de las negociaciones; la Asociación de cazadores de Vampiros participará como miembro activo, sin embargo los humanos sólo asistirán como miembros observadores- dijo seriamente mientras se acercaban cada vez más a las rejas de entrada.

-Así es. Acabamos de recibir la confirmación de los humanos hace algunos días.- respondió Daisuke, preguntándose a qué quería llegar Kaname.

-¿Tienen alguna…idea o han pensado en la razón por la que los humanos no participan activamente en la reunión?- hubo un momento de silencio entre los vampiros. Era evidente que no se habían puesto a pensar en eso.

-Seguramente es por su estatus- finalmente contestó Nishikido, con una sonrisa en el rostro- los cazadores de vampiros saben cómo matarnos, y a eso se han dedicado por un largo tiempo, mientras que los humanos están más bien indefensos en ese aspecto… claro que las pláticas no representan riesgo alguno para su seguridad, pero creo que asumen una posición defensiva- dijo orgulloso de su conclusión.

-Esa es una observación interesante – empezó a decir Kaname, mientras se acercaban a la limusina, pero justo antes de que pudieran entrar, añadió- es sólo que recuerdo a un teórico que leí hace tiempo, el cual decía que…el hacer una negociación frente a frente con alguien, le otorga el estatus de igual, principalmente porque se está reconociendo la capacidad que éste tiene para ofrecer algo de lo que uno mismo carece, por lo que a partir de ese momento estarían al mismo nivel y…estaba pensando que, quizá esa sea la razón por la que los humanos no participan activamente- hizo una pausa para dar énfasis a su siguiente enunciado- ellos no consideran al Senado como iguales- el tono de voz de Kaname fue mucho más amenazador que el que había utilizado a lo largo de la reunión, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, misma que combinaba a la perfección con el brillo malévolo que mostraban sus ojos en ese momento.

La reacción de los tres representantes no tuvo precio para él; sus insulto diplomáticos habían cumplido su cometido, lo cual le causaba bastante placer; podía observar el enojo y la impotencia en los rostros y gestos de los vampiros- hasta luego, caballeros.

Los tres vampiros entraron al auto, mientras Kaname cerraba la puerta de entrada de la Academia con sus poderes, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su dormitorio, muy satisfecho con la audiencia que tuvo con ellos. Se veía bastante relajado y caminó alrededor del campus, esta vez tomando el camino habitual, en donde se encontró a Zero, recargado en uno de los árboles que habían; aparentemente esperándolo.

-¿Sí?- dijo mirando al chico con el cabello plateado y dejando de caminar.

-¿Ya se han marchado tus amigos del senado?- respondió.

-No veo el por qué eso te debería importar- dijo Kaname muy calmado.

-No me importa. Sólo me preocupo de que puedas poner en riesgo a la gente que me importa.

- Te refieres a Yuuki- dijo como afirmación, no como pregunta, y continuó mirando a Zero, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero no contestó- ocúpate de tus asuntos. Yo cuidaré de Yuuki- se acercó aún más al guardián y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, viéndose desafiante e imponente.

Zero no dijo nada en ese instante, pero antes de que Kanname pudiera irse, preguntó.

-¿Cuáles son realmente tus intenciones al poner a esas chicas como prefectos?

-Nada en especial, sólo tenía que darles un castigo por comportarse mal…y creí que ustedes podrían necesitar un poco de ayuda – su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Como si eso te importara- Zero se enojó más y se paró junto al vampiro de cabello negro.

-Sí me importa- dijo fríamente y comenzó a caminar, ignorando los intentos del otro chico para mirarlo la cara.

-Sé que hay algo más. Rhoslyn supo sobre mi… condición en cuanto me vio- Zero alzó la voz.

-Quizá deberías preguntarle eso al Director- siguió alejándose- creo que esta plática ha terminado. Buenas noches.

Zero miró cómo Kaname caminaba y se alejaba de él, para finalmente desaparecer en la noche. Realmente odiaba al vampiro, pero muy dentro de sí, sabía que era el único capaz de prevenir cualquier tipo de problema dentro de la escuela, al menos desde el lado de los vampiros, lo cual lo hacía odiarlo aún más.

Esa noche, después de que las clases terminaron en el edificio de la escuela, los vampiros regresaron a sus dormitorios; Ichijo verificó antes que lo miembros del Senado ya se hubieran ido, para después dar la indicación de que los estudiantes regresaran a sus cuartos. Después se encaminó directamente al estudio de Kaname, esperando averiguar qué había sucedido esa noche.

Takuma no hablaba mucho con su abuelo; en realidad, lo evitaba en la medida de lo posible. Sabía que Asato no era el tipo de vampiro en el que se pudiera confiar, pero a final de cuentas era parte de su familia y eso le causaba conflictos. Considerando eso, no sería muy inteligente de su parte el preguntarle a su abuelo los planes del Senado o algo relacionado y sólo esperaba que no intentara usarlo como un espía, o tratara de controlarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Kaname?

-Entra Ichijo- contestó el vampiro desde el otro lado de la puerta; estaba de pie junto a la ventana y cuando el chico de cabellos rubios entró, se volteó para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ichijo, mirando a su amigo y estudiando su expresión- al parecer todo salió bien ¿verdad? No veo que estés preocupado de alguna manera, ni nada.

-Así es, Ichijo. Estuvo bastante bien: querían que fuera parte de una serie de negociaciones, junto con algunos representantes de los humanos, cazadores de vampiros, el senado y los sangre pura.

-¿Por qué querrían hacer algo así?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Eso está por verse, pero tengo algunas sospechas. Por ahora sólo podemos esperar- caminó un poco y se recargó casualmente en su escritorio- no te preocupes, no dejaré que esto cree algún tipo de disturbio en la Academia…o tu quedes atrapado en algún tipo de disputa- y después miró al Vicepresidente, con cierta bondad en sus ojos.

-Gracias- contestó Ichijo muy agradecido. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el chico de ojos verdes caminó en el estudio, deteniéndose junto a la ventana y mirando lo que sucedía afuera; viendo a los estudiantes que caminaban por lo jardines o platicaban entre ellos- creo que fue una buena idea el poner a Rhoslyn chan y Aisha chan como prefectas- dijo sonriente.

-Sí. Al principio me pareció una idea interesante, después de todo Yuuki y Zero necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando. Pero en cuanto termine su castigo, haré algunas modificaciones… lo que me recuerda ¿qué sucedió esta tarde?- sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad mientras veía al otro vampiro.

-No estoy muy seguro. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que escuché gritos que venían de diferentes lugares. Juraría que incluso oí algunos desde los arbustos y después algunos alumnos de la Clase Nocturna y Clase Diurna…- no terminó la oración. Quería evitar poner en evidencia a sus compañeros- digamos que estuvo más ruidoso que de costumbre.

-Me gustaría hablar con Ruka y Avriell. ¿Podrías llamarlas por favor?- el vampiro sangre pura se sentó en su silla, haciendo que Ichijo se sintiera un poco inquieto por no haber podido defender a las chicas. Después de todo, ellas no eran responsables de todo el relajo que se armó…o no tanto.

-Enseguida regreso- dijo Ichijo, saliendo del estudio y comenzando a buscar a las chicas.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y casi todos los estudiantes estaban cerca del dormitorio, haciendo tareas o descansando por ahí. Un poco después de eso, Ichijo regresó con Avriell y Ruka, todo mostrándose un poco nerviosos; Kaname seguramente las regañaría. Tocaron la puerto y entraron al estudio.

-Buenas noches chicas. Quería platicar con ustedes- Kaname se veía relajado y a pesar de ser bastante intimidante, no se veía enojado o con intenciones de castigarlas.

Ichijo se paró junto a Kaname, no sabiendo realmente qué esperar de la reunión.

-No voy a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó el día de hoy. Me imagino lo que fue- Ruka se sonrojó y miró al piso- pero quisiera advertirles sobre hacer ese tipo de escenas en frente de los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna ¿entienden?

-¡Sí- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo. Avriell nunca se imaginó que Kaname podría ser tan atemorizante, aun sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por verse así; sólo viéndolas fijamente.

-Bien. Me gustaría que habláramos sobre otro tema. Ichijo me dijo sobre la idea de Avriell sobre la fiesta de bienvenida- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de las chicas, que no se esperaban eso para nada- he hablado con el Director Cross, y dijo que por ahora podemos encargarnos de la organización. Sospecho que quiere ver los planes del evento y luego dar luz verde para proseguir. Así que, después de lo que sucedió hoy, tendré que prohibir que Avriell participe en la organización de este evento, mientras que Ruka tendrá que ocuparse de la organización.

Ninguna de las dos chicas estuvo para nada contenta con la idea; a fin de cuentas de eso se trataba la amonestación de Kaname: Avriell estaba muy entusiasmada con la organización de la fiesta, mientras que a Ruka no le interesaban ese tipo de festividades, por lo que daba oportunidad para cambiar los papeles un poco.

-Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: Avriell, quiero que nos expliques la idea general de la fiesta, claro está, dentro de las limitaciones que les daré en unos momentos. Mientras tanto, Ruka tomará nota para poder organizarla. Puedes pedir ayuda de cualquier miembro de la Clase Nocturna, con excepción de Avriell. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, Kaname sama- dijo Ruka con resignación.

-Ok…- la voz de Avrill sonaba un poco triste.

-Bien. Primero que nada, la fiesta incluirá tanto a la Clase Nocturna como la Diurna- al decir esto, las chicas respingaron. A ninguna le gustó la idea de que las dos clases de juntaran- deberá también ser en Sábado por la noche, sin permitir la ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas a menores de edad. Debe ser en un lugar cercano. Pueden utilizar el salón de actos o conseguir un lugar fuera del colegio para hacerla y por último, la entrada será restringida a los alumnos de la Academia Cross solamente.

Continuaron charlando por una hora más, y Avriell se encargó de explicarle a Ruka como son las fiestas de bienvenida en otros países, no sin dejar a un lado todos esos detalles extras tan propios de Avriell y causando algunos gestos de confusión en el rostro de Ruka e Ichijo.

-Me parece que ahora todo está claro- ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, lo mismo que Ichijo- pueden retirarse y agradezco su cooperación… Avriell, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- en cuanto dijo eso, el rostro de la chica se iluminó, cosa que Ruka no encontró para nada chistoso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer y se limitó a salir junto con Ichijo, con quien iba hablando sobre la fiesta- Avriell, desde hace algunos días he querido hablar contigo- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la chica lo interrumpió súbitamente.

-Me imagino por qué…- ella se acercó al vampiro y se detuvo junto a su silla, inclinándose exageradamente para quedar muy cerca de él- y antes de que digas algo, quería que supieras que puedes beber mi sangre cuando quieras, y si es algo más lo que quieres…- el rostro de Kaname estaba totalmente inexpresivo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica de cabellos rubios, si moverse o hacer nada mientas se acercaba más, pero unos instantes después comenzó a decir.

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero debo…advertirte- dijo con un tono de voz serio, que hizo que las siguientes palabras sonaran como amenaza- no tengo la mínima intención de hacer algo así contigo. Mis prioridades y preferencias se encuentran en otro lado- inmediatamente la chica se alejó con una expresión indignada- a decir verdad, sólo quería hablarte sobre los resultados de tus pruebas académicas. Tus calificaciones salieron muy bajas, así que te pediré que entres a un programa que el Director iniciará próximamente. Se trata de un programa de asesorías o tutorías académicas, en el cual recibirás apoyo en tus estudios por parte de otro alumno. Así podrás mejorar tus calificaciones.

-Ya veo… ¡o sea, X en la vida! Exclamó, pero luego recordó con quien estaba hablando y quiso remediarlo- ¡Digo... sí señor! … este… ¿ya me puedo ir?- el lenguaje corporal de la chica ahora mostraba su ansiedad y lo incómoda que estaba en ese momento, lo cual Kaname notó enseguida.

-Claro. Que tengas buena noche- dijo seriamente y arqueando una ceja para evitar reírse de la escena que acababa de ocurrir; el dialecto tan propio de Avriell era una cosa fuera de lo común.

Kaname vio como Avriell salía del estudio y luego se levantó para mirar por la ventana, volviendo a recordar el asunto de las negociaciones con el Consejo. Se preguntaba sobre qué temas hablarían y cómo podría eso afectar a los individuos dentro de la Academia Cross. Lo único que era claro para el en esos momentos, era que ningún sangre pura participaría en tales negociaciones, por lo que no había razón alguna para preocuparse, sin embargo, quizá sería recomendable tener una reunión con ellos.

La semana pasó muy rápido y sin ninguna cuestión relevante. Las clases habían comenzado muy bien y los estudiantes comenzaban a acostumbrarse a las tareas y los estudios. Al parecer habría nuevos planes para la escuela y más oportunidades para que ambas clases pudieran convivir, dentro de ciertas normativas. Ichijo se aseguró de que también algunos de los vampiros se inscribieran en las tutorías académicas que empezarían pronto, y después le dio la lista al Director Cross, a fin de que éste pudiera decidir cómo sería la dinámica del plan.

El fin de semana había comenzado; los alumnos de la Clase Diurna ya estaban disfrutando de s tiempo libre, permitiendo a los prefectos tener un pequeño descanso de sus tareas, ya que las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna estaban más despejadas porque los vampiros rara vez salían de ahí cuando no había clases. Algunos alumnos habían aprovechado para ir al pueblo, mientras que otros se relajaban dentro de sus dormitorios o disfrutaban de las instalaciones de la escuela; el toque de queda era un poco más flexible y cambiaba ligeramente durante los fines de semana y días de asueto.

Las luces naranjas del atardecer comenzaban a colorear el cielo cundo Rhoslyn decidió dar un paseo cerca del pueblo. Había tenido que hacer algo de trabajo para Sanguinem Corporation y ahora estaba lista para disfrutar su fin de semana, pero antes de salir se encontró a su compañera de cuarto.

-¿tienes algún plan?- Aisha preguntó, esperando a que pudieran hacer algo juntas.

-Nada en especial, solo dar una vuelta por el lugar, comer algo…no sé. ¡Ven conmigo! – le sonrió a su amiga y comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas de entrada al a Academia, donde encontraron un pequeño tumulto de alumnos; no tan grande como el que había todas las tardes afuera del Dormitorio de la Luna. Más bien parecían sorprendidos por algo y murmuraban cosas.

-¿Qué estarán viendo?- Aisha preguntó al ver a los adolescentes.

-No lo sé. Vamos a ver- se acercaron un poco más para ver lo que les llamaba la atención.

No era de extrañarse que los alumnos estuvieran así: justo frente a la entrada estaba estacionado un nuevecito Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution de color rojo, acompañado de un chico bastante simpático que traía puestos unos jeans de color azul marino, una camiseta gris sin mangas y una gorra blanca volteada, y que estaba recargado a un costado del coche, sin decir nada pero sonriendo ampliamente, como si esperara a alguien.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Rhoslyn.

-¡Sorpresa! Gritó el chico cuando la vio- vinimos a visitarte- y en cuanto dijo eso, otra chica salió del auto, vistiendo un vestido azul con negro. Tenía el cabello negro y chino, y su piel estaba bronceada.

-Estaba a punto de volverme loca con que quería venir a visitarte, Rhoslyn- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba- ¡tuve que organizar todo el viaje!

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Aisha con curiosidad.

-¡Claro! Son mis amigos de Rumania- y luego se acercó para abrazarlos- no puedo crees que estén aquí...y a esta hora.

-Tenemos jetlag… pero nada de qué preocuparse- dijo el chico, que era un poco más grande que los estudiantes de la academia.

-Aisha, ellos son mis amigos Alphonse y Nina- dijo viendo a su compañera de cuarto- ella es Aisha.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Alphonse- y no quiero sonar mal educado, pero… creo que estamos haciendo un gran alboroto aquí ¿por qué no vamos por unas cervezas?- dijo mirando a la muchedumbre frente a la puerta principal, que murmuraba cosas como "tenían que ser alumnos de a Clase Nocturna" o "Esos deben ser ex alumnos de la Clase Nocturna"

-Excelente idea, realmente me caería bien una chela- dijo Aisha.

-Decidido entonces- dijo Rhoslyn, y los 4 entraron al auto, dejando atrás a los alumnos que estaban viéndolos. Subieron el volumen de la música en el auto y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, muy relajados y despreocupados; comportándose totalmente como jóvenes.

Mientas tanto, en el Dormitorio de la Luna, dos vampiros estaban hablando en la sala; un chico y una chica. Había algunos papeles sobre la mesa, junto con muchos panfletos con fotos que tenían números y anotaciones. Al parecer eran precios y números de teléfono.

-Ichijo, Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la planeación de la fiesta. Realmente no me gustan éstos tipos de eventos- dijo Ruka, poniéndose de pie y tomando algunos papeles d la mesa- pero las órdenes de Kaname deben ser obedecidas.

-No tengas cuidado. Disfruto mucho haciendo este tipo de cosas. Me alegra que me lo hayas pedido- dijo el chico rubio mirándola y recogiendo los demás papeles de la mesa- en unos minutos iré a buscar un lugar adecuado para hacer la fiesta. Quiero ver algunos lugares en la ciudad que pueden ser interesantes.

-Excelente. Mientras yo haré algunas llamadas para convencer a los de la decoración de que nos hagan un descuento. Nos vemos después- ella sonrió y caminó hacia su cuarto, esperando que todo estuviera listo para el lunes por la noche.

Ichijo hizo algunas anotaciones más y después fue a su dormitorio, sin embargo Shiki no estaba ahí. Quizás había salido a trabajar, o simplemente estaba con Rima. Todo eraba muy callado y tranquilo mientras Takuma dejaba los papeles en el escritorio, junto a los mangas que acababa de comprar. Después aprovechó para ponerse ropa más casual: pantalones café claro con una camisa índigo, que lo hacía verse serio pero juvenil. Después tomó su cartera y salió del cuarto, sonriendo y pensando en qué lugares serían apropiados para hacer la fiesta, hasta que escuchó un grito que salía de uno de los cuartos por lo que pasó.

-¡Estoy aburrido!- dijo una voz masculina desde un cuarto a la derecha, el cual pertenecía a Aidou y Akatsuki. Ichijo se asomó para ver qué pasaba y se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar: Kain estaba leyendo una revista, si prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía su primo, quien estaba sentado casi de cabeza entre su cama y la pared. Tenía la corbata del uniforme amarrada a los ojos como venda y parecía como si se hubiera distraído de manera ociosa con diferentes cosas, ya que había lápices, libros y clips tirados cerca de él.

-¿Quieren venir conmigo a la ciudad? Estoy buscando lugares para hacer una fiesta, lo que significa que visitaremos sitios interesantes- dijo Ichijo riendo un poco.

-¡Por supuesto!- Aidou dio un brinco muy rápido y se puso de pie junto a su cama para tomar una chamarra negra del closet, y que combinara con sus jeans de color azul oscuro y su camisa del mismo color– ¡Vámonos!

-¿Vienes también, Akatsuki?- Ichijo vio al chico pelirrojo.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- se puso de pie y caminó tras ellos. Llevaba unos pantalones verde militar, una playera sin mangas de color blanco y encima una camisa café -¿a dónde vamos?

-A ningún lado en particular. Estaba pensando en encontrar un buen lugar para organizar una fiesta escolar ¿conocen algún sitio?

-Depende mucho del tipo de fiesta… tal vez sería mejor rentar un lugar completo para hacerla- dijo Aidou muy emocionado con la idea de la fiesta- ya sabes, uno de esos lugares que tienen un jardín grande e incluso una fuente y que tenga un gran salón para bailar.

-En ese caso ¿por qué no hacerla en la escuela?- dijo Akatsuki, como haciendo evidente su comentario; tratando de molestar a su primo como siempre.

-¡Si tienes una mejor idea dila!- el chico de ojos azules lo volteó a ver con ojos de hartazgo.

-Vayamos a ver qué podemos encontrar. Después podríamos ir a comer helado- comentó Ichijo casualmente mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio y viendo la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Hanabusa.

Los tres visitaron varios lugares. La mayoría estaban adecuados para cualquier tipo de festividad, como bodas o graduaciones. Todos eran muy bonitos, pero no eran lo que Ichijo tenía en mente.

Finalmente se rindieron y llegaron a una fuente de sodas para comer algo. Aidou amaba el helado y las cosas dulces, al igual que Ichijo, quien de alguna manera se las arregló para convencer a la mesera de darles galletas extra con sus postres; el encanto vampírico siempre era muy útil para conseguir cosas gratis.

Al salir del lugar, caminaron un poco alrededor del pueblo, pasando un buen rato, como cuando eran pequeños y jugaban juntos con sus juguetes. Contaban anécdotas graciosas, como la primera vez que habían asistido a una fiesta de adultos, después de cumplir 12 años y ser aptos para aparecer en sociedad.

Algunas horas pasaron y se disponían a regresar a la Academia. Eran las 8 PM y aún tenían toda la noche por delante, pero les dieron ganas de regresar; seguían conversando y burlándose del mal genio que tenía Zero, cuando escucharon música a todo volumen proveniente de la vuelta de la esquina. Era una canción pegajosa, que repentinamente dejo de sonar y fue sustituida por risas. A los tres chicos les intrigó eso, además de que había algo en especial en esa risa que los hizo reconocerla como de vampiro, así que se acercaron al lugar.

Se sorprendieron bastante cuando se dieron cuenta de que las risas eran de Aisha y Rhoslyn, quienes reían junto con otras dos personas. No traían puesto el uniforme de la escuela; no había razón porque era fin de semana. Aisha traía unos pantalones de cuero negro, que adornaba con un cinturón plateado y que combinaba con una blusa roja sin mangas, muy pegada y que dejaba ver un poco de su estómago y mucho de su pálida piel. Por su parte, Rhoslyn llevaba unos pantalones negros con un tank top del mismo color; toda su vestimenta era negra, a excepción de un collar hecho de piedras azul eléctrico.

Los tres chicos se acercaron más para ver lo que pasaba, caminando sigilosamente y revisando si podían reconocer a los otros dos vampiros que estaban con sus compañeras de clase.

-¿Te imaginas? Y después de eso, comencé a correr mientras ella…- Alphonse detuvo su relato cuando vio a los tres chicos acercarse. Aún estaba sonriendo, pero sabía que eran vampiros y que al menos pretendían hablar con ellos –miren, hay algunos…"paisanos" acercándose- dijo y todas voltearon para ver quién venía.

-¡Son unos amigos!- dijo Rhoslyn más contenta que de costumbre- hola chicos- dijo mientras los saludaba con la mano- ¿están disfrutando de su fin de semana?...dejen que les presente a mis amigos de Rumania: Alphonse y Nina- y miró a sus amigos, quienes sonrieron.

-No creímos encontrarlas aquí, Rhoslyn chan. Me alegro de que se estén divirtiendo- dijo Ichijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Nina y Alphonse, seguidos por Akatsuki y Aidou.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kain Akatsuki…oye…están tomando…- no terminó la oración porque lo interrumpió el chico de la gorra blanca.

-¡Cervezas! ¿quieres una?

-Lo siento, ya no hay, me acabo de terminar la última- dijo Aisha después de aplastar una lata con sus manos y sonriendo inocentemente.

-Ups…bueno, estamos pensando en ir a un club nocturno…o como le decimos, un antro ¿quieren ir con nosotros?

-¿Un antro?- dijo Aidou, mostrando algo de interés en la idea y después mirando al cielo.

-No lo sé… no me gustan mucho esos lugares y…- Ichijo dijo con reserva, pero después vio la expresión de sus dos amigos y volvió a pensar las cosas.

-¡Vamos chicos, va a ser divertido! Tómenlo como una oportunidad para estrechar relaciones con sus compañeras de clase- dijo Aisha sonriéndole a Ichijo, quien al parecer tenía la última palabra en el asunto- además, estamos libres los fines de semana.

-Bueno, está bien. Nunca he ido a uno de esos lugares, así que no sé cómo llegar…- dijo muy pensativo mientras tocaba su barbilla con una mano, haciendo notar que estaba pensativo.

-Yo conozco el camino…- dijo Akatsuki- vamos.

-Métanse al coche entonces- dijo Nina con un tono de voz muy animado mientras les abría las puertas.

-Kain, tú conoces el camino ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no manejas?- dijo Alphonse aventándole las llaves al pelirrojo para que las cachara.

-…ok…- contestó un poco confundido, pero luego sonrió, era bastante emocionante para el manejar un auto. No muy seguido tenía esa oportunidad.

-Me temo que no vamos a caber todos cómodamente, así que dos tendrán que irse en las piernas de alguien- dijo Aisha, tratando de no reírse con la imagen mental que tenía sobre la situación.

-Es verdad… Aidou ¿quieres sentarte en mis piernas?- dijo Rhoslyn, tratando de molestar al chico de cabello rubio, quien se enojó al instante. Es tan predecible el pobresillo.

-¿Estás loca?- le gritó, pero luego pensó algo y puso una expresión pícara- oh, pero estoy seguro de que dices eso porque tu realmente quieres sentarte en mis piernas. No te culpo, claro está. Es natural…espera ¡a dónde vas?- dijo mientras vio pasar a la chica ignorándolo completamente y con un gesto de desesperación al escuchar eso.

-¡Yo me siento en tus piernas Rhoslyn!- dijo Aisha entrando al auto, seguido de Ichijo y Alphonse.

-¡Oye, eso no es justo!- Aidou siguió quejándose.

-¡Vamos, hombre! No tenemos toda la noche. Por andar de presumido te toca irte en mis piernas- dijo Alphonse, dando unas palmaditas en sus muslos, al o que Aidou repeló, pero no tuvo más opción.

Habían avanzado unos cuantos metros en el auto cuando comenzaron a platicar.

-Oye Alphonse, tu nombre me parece demasiado serio como para un vampiro como tú…¿tienes algún sobre nombre o cómo te gustaría que te llamaran?- preguntó Aidou, tratando de ser amable.

-Tienes razón. Pueden decirme Al…o si lo prefieres dime vaquero…- todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario del chico de la gorra blanca. Había sido un chiste muy ad hoc a la situación y nadie pudo contener la risa.

-¡Demonios! Yo estoy tratando de ser amable y me sales con esas estupideces!- comenzó a gritar Aidou y a golpear al chico.

-Ya estuvo bueno…. Que Alphonse maneje y Aidou se vaya sobre Akatsuki… no quiero que haya heridos por la incompatibilidad de humores.- dijo Nina, muy autoritariamente; todos la obedecieron con cara de regañados.

Cuando por fin llegaron al club nocturno, dejaron el coche con el valet parking y se acercaron a la fila de espera para entrar al sitio. Había mucha gente formada y un poco desesperada porque el cadenero tenía unas ínfulas bárbaras.

El edificio era color piedra, con letras grandes y encendidas en azul eléctrico que decían "Black & White". Parecía como si tuviera dos pisos, y no se podía escuchar sonido alguno proveniente del lugar, sólo las vibraciones que hacía la música y en el segundo piso había unas ventanas polarizadas por las que se podía ver hacia afuera, mas no hacia adentro. Al observar todo esto Rhoslyn dijo en voz baja.

-Miren, esta es la razón por la que es genial ser vampiro- la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el cadenero y el staff de seguridad junto a la puerta, dando cada paso de manera muy sexy y obteniendo la atención de todos los chicos que había cerca, incluso sus acompañantes- hola chicos – dijo susurrando al oído del cadenero- . somos siente los que queremos entrar, y estamos más que dispuestos a gastarnos una buena cantidad de dinero aquí, al igual que- se alejó estratégicamente para dar una barrida al tipo –…divertirnos un rato…

Le guiñó el ojo y tocó el su hombro. Después señaló a sus amigos, quienes estaban de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia, viéndose bastante cool sólo con el simple hecho de estar de pie si hacer nada. Era algo que el aura y la vibra de vampiro tenía; simplemente se veían fantásticos naturalmente.

Inmediatamente el cadenero tomó la cinta que había en uno de los postes para dejarlos pasar y después Rhoslyn hizo una seña para que entraran sus amigos.

-¡Gracias!- y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida de los vampiros y la mirada del guardia de seguridad; entre los gritos de inconformidad de los que estaban también formados.

Una vez adentro un mesero les asignó una mesa muy bien ubicada. Lo primero que notaron fue el alto volumen de la música y cómo la gente parecía estar pasándola increíble. Algunas miradas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, se posaron en el grupo de vampiros que había recién entrado. Había luces de colores por todos lados y el lugar estaba decorado en blanco y negro, haciendo honor al nombre del club.

-Creo que… hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto para hace la fiesta de bienvenida.- dijo Ichijo- hay suficiente lugar para que estén todos los estudiantes y además se ve bastante moderno- continuó mientas miraba a su alrededor, sin prestarle gran atención a la gente que había ahí.

Cuando llegaron todos a la mesa, el mesero les pasó un menú y comenzó a alumbrarles la carta con una lamparita que llevaba, a pesar de que los chicos no tuvieran realmente la necesidad de la dichosa luz.

-¿Qué se les antoja?- preguntó Alphonse viendo a todos.

-Yo… eh… pues…- Ichijo no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir. Era la primera ve que iba a un antro, así que no sabía ni qué pedir. Akatsuki vio su cara de congoja y lo salvó diciendo.

-Whiskey- y después volteó a ver a Aidou, quien no prestaba atención a lo que hacían en la mesa porque estaba muy distraído viendo a unas chicas bailando en la mesa de junto.

-Ok. Whiskey será. Yo invito- contestó el chico con la gorra blanca y la fiesta comenzó.

Todos estaban muy contentos bailando con los chicos y chicas de las mesas cercanas. Incluso Ichijo, que no estaba precisamente en su elemento, estaba bailando con una chica muy linda. Unas horas después, y por supuesto, después de alardear sobre cuántos números telefónicos habían conseguido, terminaron todos bailando y cantando entre ellos, simplemente disfrutando del ambiente del lugar.

Aisha estaba hablando y riendo con Akatsuki e Ichijo, que le contaban anécdotas de sus vidas en la Academia Cross, mientras Rhoslyn trataba de detener a Alphonse y Aidou de subirse a la mesa y hacer break dance aéreo. Una tarea difícil controlar a los dos hiperactivos del grupo, pero finalmente consiguió que se sentaran y hablaran por un buen rato; al parecer los dos chicos tenían el carácter similar, o al menos encontraban divertidas las mismas cosas locas.

El tiempo pasó y los vasos con alcohol nunca se terminaron; la música y las vibraciones del ritmo eran casi hipnóticos, haciendo que los vampiros se sumergieran en el estado festivo en el que cayeron, rindiéndose a la noche y al ambiente alegre.

La próxima cosa que Rhoslyn supo después de eso, fue que despertó de una manera muy extraña la tarde siguiente. Pero antes de eso, había tenido un sueño particularmente extraño, con imágenes muy lúcidas que regresaban a su mente con facilidad.

_Todo el lugar estaba casi negro. Al parecer ella se encontraba dentro de un cuarto oscuro y cuando por fin vio una luz aparecer en l puerta, pudo observar que alguien había entado. Era una silueta masculina que dijo en voz baja "nada de ojos rojos ¿eh?" y dio un pequeño paso hacia el lado izquierdo, tratando de reconocer a quien estaba de pie junto a él. Después dijo "¿quién eres?". Realmente no sabía quién estaba dentro del closet._

_El aroma del chico era fresco y masculino; con algo cítrico y seco al mismo tiempo. Se podía notar que la fragancia contenía un poco de lavanda y también se había mesclado con el aroma del alcohol que había bebido esa noche, produciendo un olor bastante sutil y atractivo que terminó por extasiar a Rhoslyn._

_ Inmediatamente ella reconoció el aroma como el de Aidou Hanabusa y lo próximo que supo fue que estaba usado sus ojos vampíricos y se acercaba a él. Después pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, tomándolo por la camisa y acercándose aún más, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Instantes después se acercó al cuello del chico y se aseguró de que pudiera sentir el aire frío que salía de su boca y notando los escalofríos que le ocasionó. No había manera de que Aidou no supiera lo que seguiría, pero no la detuvo; en vez de eso pasó sus brazos por la cintura y los hombros de la chica, abrazándola._

_ Por un par de segundos que parecieron una eternidad, él pudo oler el aroma dulce que venía del cabello de Rhoslyn, embriagándose con las sensaciones que le brindaba el contacto con su cuerpo frete a él, pero todo lo que sintió fue rápidamente opacado por algo húmedo en su cuello, algo que lo hizo jadear un poco y ladear su cabeza para mostrar completamente su cuello, permitiendo abiertamente que Rhoslyn lo mordiera._

_ Aidou nunca había sentido algo así. No era la primera vez que lo había mordido un vampiro, pero eso se sentía completamente diferente y lo puso en un nivel de éxtasis muy alto, ocasionando que sus ojos se pusieran rojos y se acercara aún más a la chica; apretándola más hacia él._

_ Después, y sin mover el cuello para que Rhoslyn siguiera bebiendo su sangre, volteó su cabeza para acercarse más al cuello de la chica, dándole un pequeño y tierno beso sobre su pulso, viendo como su piel se erizaba con el contacto. Luego pasó su lengua húmeda y cálida por el cuello de Rhoslyn, saboreando su cuerpo y esencia, dándose cuenta cómo su cuerpo se ponía más alerta de lo que ya estaba; no pudo controlarse más y sus ojos se volvieron aún más rojos de lo que ya estaban, dando pie a que su depredador interno despertara del letargo en el que estaba. Sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes y estaba listo para morder a la chica._

_ Un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Rhoslyn, pero ella no se movió, en lugar de eso abrazó más fuerte al vampiro de cabellos rubio, comenzando a intercambiar imágenes de su pasado mientras bebían sangre. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían escuchar los latidos y su respiración acelerarse dentro de sus pulmones. _

_ Para ese momento, ya sabían quiénes eran y no había duda de a quién se habían encontrado dentro del closet. Veían las imágenes que la sangre les mostraba y sintieron una gran cercanía al compartir su verdadera identidad._

Había sido un sueño bastante bizarro, pensó y rodó sobre sí en la cama, con sus ojos aún cerrados y moviendo sus brazos hasta que sintió que chocaron con algo, por lo que inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Qué coño?!- dijo cuando vio a Aidou junto a ella, completamente anonadado con la situación.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- también grito y se levantó violentamente de la cama, empujando a Rhoslyn al suelo mientras lo hacía y golpeando a alguien más detrás de el- ¿Ichijo?- dijo cuando vio al Vicepresidente de la clase caer de la cama.

-¿Pero qué carajos pasó aquí?...y deja de reírte, no es gracioso, Alphonse…- dijo Rhoslyn mientras se sobaba el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al caer de la cama- ¡Ay mi cabeza!

-Es natural que tengas dolor de cabeza… además del golpe, bebieron demasiado anoche- y ese fue el momento en el que todos comenzaron a recordar lo que había pasado, o al menos tener nociones.

-Entonces, terminamos viniendo para acá…¿dónde estamos?- Aidou miró a su alrededor. El cuarto en donde estaban era muy grande. Había varias camas y en una sala contigua un par de sillones. También había algunas puertas que quien sabe a dónde llevarían.

-Yo sí recuerdo todo, pero ustedes deberían tratar de acordarse de algo- dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa malévola. Era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Vinimos a tu hotel en cuanto cerró el antro- dijo Ichijo, levantándose del piso con una pinta bastante mala. Incluso su tono de piel era un poco verdoso.

-Recuerdo que Aisha estaba sentada en las piernas de Akatsuki cuando nos subimos al auto…- Aidou busco a su primo con la mirada, pero no lo pudo encontrar.

-¿Aisha?- Rhoslyn la llamó- quizá está en el baño…- dijo al escuchar ruido de agua tras una de las puertas, e inmediatamente alguien la abrió.

-No está aquí… yo me metí a balar y antes de entrar, pude ver que estaba dormida en ese sillón- Nina señaló un sofá con una cobija encima- estaba muy dormida junto al tipo de cabello rojo. Creo que se quedaron dormidos en algún momento de la noche. Yo tampoco me acuerdo de mucho.

-¿Qué?- Aidou no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y dónde están ahora? ¿viste si salieron o algo?- preguntó Ichijo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos vampiros entraran por la puerta principal, cargando alguas bolsas.

-¿Y dónde rayos estaban?- preguntó Rhoslyn.

-Nos despertamos y no nos pudimos acordar de muchas cosas… entonces decidimos traerles algo de desayunar- dijo Aisha levantando una de las bolsas para mostrárselas y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eso no tiene ninguna lógica…pero bueno…- le contestó Rhoslyn frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Aidou mientras corría hacia las bolsas con comida y veía que había adentro.

-Entonces ¿qué pasó? Estoy muy confundido…- el vampiro de ojos verdes se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró su reloj; eran las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Tampoco te acuerdas?- Akatsuki miró la cara de confusión en el rostro de todos…menos Aidou, que seguía comiendo a toda velocidad- Yo tampoco recuerdo gran cosa. Regresamos al hotel donde Alphonse se está quedando y trajimos dos botellas de Whiskey que nos sobraron del antro. Estaban todos bastante ebrios- sonrió al ver la cara de malestar que tenían todos en esos momentos. Con todo y los encantos vampíricos, se veían horribles.

-No me vas a decir que tú estabas muy sobrio ¿verdad?- dijo Alphonse alzando un ceja.

-Pues al menos más que todos ustedes, sí. – cruzó los brazos.

-Sí, y luego decidimos jugar 15 minutos en el cielo- dijo Aisha mientras comía un sándwich.

-¿Qué es eso?- Ichijo preguntó con curiosidad.

-Preguntaste lo mismo anoche… y dije lo mismo que ahorita: es un juego en el que los chicos ponen alguna pertenencia suya en una bolsa- señaló la bolsa de mano de Rhoslyn- y las chicas, sin ver, toman una de esas cosas de la bolsa. Después se mete en el closet con el chico cuya pertenencia agarró y...bueno, digamos que es como Las Vegas; lo que pasa en el closet, se queda en el closet.- explicó y luego esperó a ver la reacción de todos.

-¿De verdad jugué eso? ¿cómo pude meterme 15 minutos en el closet con un tipo y no acordarme?- preguntó Rhoslyn muy escéptica

-Pues ayer dijiste que era una muy buena idea- dijo Alphonse, todavía sonriendo ampliamente- y entraste junto con Aidou.

En ese momento el vampiro de ojos azules se comenzó a ahogar con lo que comía. Rhoslyn se quedó muda por unos momentos y se sonrojó; al parecer su sueño no era del todo ficticio. Sí había pasado: había bebido la sangre de Aidou…y él también la había mordido. Todos parecían bastante impresionados, pero aparentemente nadie sabía lo que había pasado en el closet.

El rostro de Aidou también estaba muy rojo, y n precisamente por ahogarse con la comida. Algo de lo que pasó en el closet apareció en su mente también, pero todavía estaba un poco nublado el recuerdo. La única cosa lúcida que podía recordar eran las imágenes que vio mientras bebía la sangre de Rhoslyn, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco de empatía por la chica. Mientras, Ichijo le daba palmadas en la espalda para que dejara de ahogarse. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cuarto hasta que Alphonse dijo.

-Además de eso, Nina entró al closet con Ichijo- verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo con las lagunas mentales de todos, y se notaba en su expresión.

-¿Yo? Pero… lo siento mucho, no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó ahí y…- Ichijo comenzó a preocuparse y luego miró a la chica con ojos de frustración- realmente lo siento. Pido disculpa por…lo que sea que haya yo hecho ahí.- Nina estaba bastante impactada y no pudo decir nada.

-No seas dramático, los dos se quedaron dormidos en cuanto entraron. Tuvimos que cargarlos y ponerlos en sus camas- dijo Aisha viéndolos y haciendo una mueca de hartazgo.

-¡Qué desastre!- dijo Ichijo para si, finalmente recuperándose de la impresión- sólo dime que no tomaron ninguna foto- miró al vampiro con gorra blanca.

-No te preocupes, no hay evidencia… pero yo me la pasé muy bien con ustedes, chicos- sonrió amablemente.

-Me encantan las fiestas, pero las lagunas mentales…no son lo mío…mucho menos este horrible dolor de cabeza…- Rhoslyn se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Para las 8 de la noche todos estaban de vuelta en el Dormitorio de la Luna, donde fueron directamente a sus respectivos cuartos para ponerse algo más cómodo y también para dormir un poco. Ichijo estaba bastante inquieto con respecto a su primera resaca, además de verse muy mal.

-Entonces, terminaste en un antro, y no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó después de eso…- dijo Shiki después de escuchar la historia de su compañero de cuarto- supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo- y después comenzó a comer Pockys, mirando la expresión divertida de Rima.

-Estábamos preocupados porque no regresaste ayer, pero ahora todo tiene sentido- ella comenzó a reír- sólo…procura tomar mucha agua y estarás bien. No te preocupes.

Todo parecía estar normal, pero Kaname no estaba por ningún lado. Al parecer había ido a atender algunos asuntos escolares desde esa tarde y nadie lo había visto por el dormitorio en toda la noche. El día anterior comenzó a preocuparse por lo vampiros que no estaban, pero se imaginó qué es lo que pudo haber pasado y se tranquilizó después de haberlos visto desde lejos en el pueblo. Sin embargo, todavíase sentía curioso sobre lo que había pasado con ellos.

El vampiro sangre pura regresaba del a residencia del Director, donde había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Había sido una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Yuuki, en especial porque Zero no estaba; lo habían mandado llamar de la Asociación de Cazadores de Vampiros, y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

El plan de Kaname había sido ir a visitar al Director Cross y después "distraerse un poco para platicar con su niña especial. Dicho plan había salido a la perfección. Pudo hablar con Kaien y después de eso lo habían invitado a cenar.

Todo había sido como los viejos tiempos, antes de que todo se complicara y Yuuki comenzara a actuar de manera distante y tímida con él. Comenzó a recordar esos tiempos y cómo se había torturado mentalmente, intentando adivinar qué es lo que había causado que la chica actuara así. Sin embargo, esa noche estado todo como si no hubiese pasado nada; todo muy bien. Los tres hablaron por un largo rato y después del Director se fue por un buen tiempo, el cual Kaname aprovechó para platicar con Yuuki acerca de cómo le iba con los asuntos escolares, lo que le causaba alegría y tristeza en esos momentos y algunas preocupaciones que rondaban por su cabeza.

Todo había sido mucho más de lo que podría haber deseado para ese día, sobre todo porque justo antes de irse, acarició la cabeza de Yuuki, muy tiernamente y de manera protectora, a lo que ella inesperadamente respondió con un abrazo muy cariñoso y fuerte, que hizo sentir la calidez del corazón de la chica estando junto a él. Y eso no había pasado por algunos años, así que fue bastante especial el gesto. Todo eso había traído una sonrisa en el apuesto rostro del vampiro, mientras caminaba por el campus.

Todavía no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su dormitorio, así que siguió caminando por algunos momentos, llegando a un lugar recóndito del campus donde había un pequeño riachuelo; a unos pocos kilómetros del Dormitorio de la Luna.

En ese momento, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la presencia de otros dos vampiros; sus compañeros que estaban cerca hablando sobre algo que parecía importante, o al menos secreto, de otra forma no habían ido a charlar tan lejos de sus cuartos. Los reconoció inmediatamente: eran Akatsuki y Aidou los que estaban junto a uno de los árboles del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que Kaname estaba cerca.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir lo que pasó?... esa chica dijo que habías despertado junto a Aisha en la tarde. Y para colmo ¡nos dejaste solos! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a tu primo y a tu amigo abandonados?- Aidou comenzaba a usar su tono dramático que exageraba con los ademanes que hacía.

-Ya te dije, fuimos a conseguirles algo de desayunar, y en ese momento no pusiste objeción alguna- contestó el chico más alto, muy calmado y recargándose en un árbol con su cabeza mirando al cielo.

-Te creo pero…- hizo una pausa- no me acuerdo de muchas cosas que pasaron, pero hay algo que me tiene intranquilo- el vampiro de cabello dorado bajo su tono de voz, sonando mucho más serio y sincero. Sus manos también se movían ansiosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿el hecho de que hayas intercambiado sangre con Rhoslyn?- dijo Akatsuki casualmente, como si no le importara, pero quería ver la reacción de su primo, muy acertadamente porque sus ojos se abrieron más y su boca no pudo emitir sonido alguno por unos instantes. Aidou estaba como en Shock y un poco avergonzado - ¡vamos! El closet apestaba a sangre cuando lo abrimos. No creo que pienses que somos tan idiotas como para no notarlo.

-¿por qué…?- Aidou seguía sorprendido, pero pronto se recuperó y se puso serio - ¿por qué no dijiste nada?- miró a Akatsuki con una mirada muy profunda, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que había pasado por su mente cuando bebió la sangre de la chica.

-Para empezar, estábamos todos muy borrachos, y era evidente que ninguno de ustedes iba a decir algo al respecto, lo cual es totalmente comprensible.- Akatsuki se puso serio y se acercó a Hanabusa, de alguna manera tratando de reconfortarlo- después de todo, ya sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas.

- Lo sé…y la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que me movió a hacer eso…o a ella- Aido volteó a ver al piso y se quedó callado por unos momentos- cuando se acercó tanto a mí y sentí su respiración en mi cuello, era como si estuviera hipnotizado y no había vuelta atrás. Poco después de eso, yo ya no pude…- su tono y volumen de voz bajaron aún más, como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo, más que a otra persona- ni quise frenarme del impulso de beber su sangre…

Akatsuki se quedó muy quieto, pero mostraba mucha bondad en sus ojos; incluso tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Había conocido a su primo toda su vida y conocía a la perfección los gestos y reacciones que tenía cuando algo le molestaba o le afectaba de alguna manera.

Por otro lado, Kaname aún permanecía sin ser detectado por los otros dos vampiros, y cada vez estaba más intrigado con la charla, sin tener el menor interés por que se dieran cuenta de que ahí estaba.

-¿Hace cuánto que no mordías a alguien?- preguntó el chico con cabello rojo.

-Pues… hace algunos meses. Me estoy acostumbrando a las tabletas…o mejor dicho me conformo con eso porque apoyo a Kaname en todo, así que me prometí a mí mismo que no bebería de un humano otra vez… no desde ese incidente con Yuuki…o al menos no tan seguido porque aves es demasiado tentador- comenzó a hablar compulsivamente por los nervios.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, deja de hacer todo el asunto tan grande porque, ambos son vampiros; es bastante natural que eso suceda… de alguna manera- dijo alzando un ceja mientras decía eso último- en segundo lugar, estaban fuera de los terrenos de la Academia, si es el reglamento lo que te preocupa, lo cual déjame recordarte, o dice nada sobre morder vampiros, sólo humano… claro que no es como si te mortificaras tanto por no romper las reglas de este lugar- y volvió a cruzar los brazos mientras ponía cara de incrédulo. Después de unos momentos volvió a decir – y a todo esto… ¿qué tal estuvo?

-Me gusto…- Aido se sonrojó un poco y volteó su mirada hacia el pequeño río que pasaba ceca- me gustó más de lo que…- no terminó la oración y su tono de voz cambió radicalmente, al igual que su expresión, haciéndolo ver un poco desesperado, en un sentido muy gracioso, sobre todo porque comenzó a agitar sus brazos en el aire- ¡Ella no me agrada! Además, todo eso fue su idea, no hubiera pasado nada si no nos hubiéramos unido al su plan!

-Bueno, sólo para que sepas…- dijo Akatsuki riendo un poco- no es la gran cosa. Como ya te dije, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo… incluso me trajiste hasta acá, tan lejos del dormitorio… eres un exagerado- comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio del dormitorio.

-¡Oye, espérame!- Aidou siguió a su primo hasta alcanzarlo, para caminar junto a él.

-Pero… estás consciente de las consecuencias ¿verdad?; cada vez que mordemos a alguien, desarrollamos un tipo de… sentimientos hacia esa persona- Akatsuki dijo casualmente, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto.

-Sí, ya lo sé… ahora me siento como si conociera a Rhoslyn desde hace tiempo, lo cual me molesta bastante.

Siguieron caminando, mientras Kaname veía como se alejaban, teniendo cierto asombro y divirtiéndose con lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de todo, esa noche había resultado ser muy distinta a lo que acostumbraba; había incluso descubierto algo con lo que molestar a Aidou después.

El poco aire que había movía el cabello del sangre pura, haciéndolo asemejarse a una estatua, ya que parecía inmóvil y no se movió hasta después de unos momentos. Después regresó al Dormitorio de la Luna, con la misma sonrisa que traía desde hacía tiempo y un brillo especial en sus ojos, esperando ansiosamente por el próximo movimiento que tenía planeado para esa noche, el cual seguramente significaría algo grande para cierto vampiro.

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi fanfic. Espero que les esté gustando. Este capítulo se puso más intenso y continuará poco a poco, dando algunos giros inesperados por parte de algunos personajes. **_

_**Me gustó escribir este capítulo, porque ¡al fin pude darle buena utilidad a mis clases de política exterior! (por más ñoño que eso suene….) y creo que ha quedado bastante bien con la historia.**_

_**Continúen enviando reviews y PM, por favor! Díganme lo que les parece la historia, críticas, sugerencias, o lo que ustedes quieran.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_


End file.
